All in a weekend
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Sometimes a weekend away with the family is all that is needed especially when the family in question is the McGarrett family. (Part of the McDanni world, Steve x OC)
1. Thursday – The McGarrett household

All in a Weekend

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett and David Williams do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to 'All in a weekend'**

 **Please note that this story is written with the talented TealRose. Please go and check out her NCIS stories if you haven't already done so.**

 **I'll try and update the story as often as I can so I apologise in advance if there is sometimes long waits between chapters.**

 **This story shall be rated M though if that isn't your cup of then you should be able to skip that bit without missing too much of the story. I shall place a warning up at the beginning of those chapters so you know what to expect.**

 **Please note that for the sake of this one story we have said that Steve and Danni live on a different island than the one where Pearl Harbour is based.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **Sometimes a weekend away with the family is all that is needed especially when the McGarrett family is involved. (Part of the McDanni Universe, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett blinked slowly as he stared across the table towards his wife, his half-filled spoon of oatmeal frozen in place between his mouth and bowl, he was vaguely aware of some of it sliding off the spoon and landing just shy of the bowl onto the edge of the table but dismissed it as unimportant in scale of the bombshell Danni had just dropped on him.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosie Lange (Rilsie)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long.**

 **Please also note that this story is an 'M' rating story.**

* * *

Chapter One

Thursday Morning – The McGarrett house

* * *

Steve McGarrett blinked slowly as he stared across the table towards his wife, his half filled spoon of oatmeal frozen in place between his mouth and bowl, he was vaguely aware of some of it sliding off the spoon and landing just shy of the bowl onto the edge of the table but dismissed it as unimportant in scale of the bombshell Danni had just dropped on him.

A bombshell which he couldn't quite wrap his head around.

He became aware of the silence around the table and forced himself to relax, placing his spoon carefully back into his bowl before he spoke, his voice coming out slightly rougher than usual, a fact Danni picked up on if the way her eyebrow rose was any indication for him to go by.

"You care to repeat what you just said to me again Danielle because for a moment there I thought you told me that you and Grace haven't been to Pearl Harbour before"

Danni stared at him for a moment longer before her mouth curled up into an amused smile as she nodded.

"No you heard right" She confirmed with a nod of her head, sharing a quick look with their thirteen year old daughter Grace before focusing back on Steve again. "It's always been on our list of things to do Steve but we never quite got round to doing it. Life and other commitments kept getting in the way and I guess after a time..." Her voice trailed off as she shrugged.

"After a time what?" He prompted.

"After a time Uncle Steve we just decided that if it happened then it happened" Grace stated, answering for Danni who nodded in agreement.

"We still plan to go there one day so it's not a big deal Steven" Danni added, giving him a long look as though she was trying to bury herself into his head to see exactly what he was thinking.

For a moment he allowed himself to be distracted as he looked back at her, still finding it hard to believe that the beautiful woman opposite was actually his, not only that but that she loved him enough to put up with him, marry him and give him two children of their own as well as an amazing stepdaughter in the form of Grace. Forcing the thought away, he considered her argument before suddenly smiling.

He supposed if he was being honest he could understand their reasoning behind not going. God only knew that how busy the past five years of Danni's life had been. She had left everything she knew behind to move to Hawaii for the sake of her daughter so that Grace could have a relationship with her Dad, she had worked six months in a place where the majority of the people working there had an issue with her and made her well aware of it. Then they had met and he had swooped in, kidnapped her for his taskforce, made her his partner and then spent the next five months seducing her and convincing her that they were meant to be. A marriage and two children had quickly followed. That added to their jobs which were extremely time consuming, both of them acting as a taxi service for Grace and still somehow seeing their friends had all added up to having little to no free time. He doubted that she had had the time to even think let along make arrangements for a trip to somewhere like Pearl Harbour.

Luckily for her, she had him and if there was one thing that Steve was good at it was organising things.

"Steve?"

He made a humming sound at the back of his throat, looking up at Danni with a questioning look, surprised to see her watching him with a half concerned, half uneasy look.

"Danni" He responded.

"You've got that look on your face Steve, I distinctively remember us having a conversation about you using that facial expression in front of our impressionable kids. I'm pretty sure that at the same time you promised that you would keep all craziness restricted to work as well." She reminded him before turning away from him and focusing her attention on their three year old daughter Rowan, who had clearly decided that she had had enough of her oatmeal and was now using it to create art "Rowan bean, we've spoken about this before, food is for eating not playing with" Danni scolded lightly, a soft smile on her face which grew when Rowan tilted her head back and grinned at Danni.

"I don't know what facial expression you're talking about Danni because I don't have a facial expression" Steve told her mildly, looking away from his wife to his step daughter when Grace made a choking sound, "Chew don't choke" Steve commented, keeping the grin off his face with difficulty at the look Grace shot him. He was a well known fact in their household that Steve had no manners when it came to eating food.

"Everyone knows about your look Uncle Steve" Grace stated once she had recovered from her coughing fit "Every time you get it on your face it means that you're planning something, something that Mamma or Uncle Riley have to save you from."

"From the mouth of babes" Danni commented with a smile as she reached behind her and snagged the packet of baby wipes they had from the counter top and pulled one out, clearly intent on cleaning up Rowan.

Steve pretended to look affronted for a moment before his expression eased into a grin.

"I promise that I'm not planning anything which will cause trouble" He assured them. "What I'm thinking is that the five of us should head over to Pearl Harbour this weekend. We could make a mini vacation of it. There are a lot of good deals happening at the moment especially family and local deals"

Danni looked up at him for a moment, a fond look on her face before she shrugged, mentally going through her timetable for the next few days and figuring out what she could get rearranged.

"A vacation is never a bad idea" She agreed, her smile growing when Steve's face lit up at her words, looking as though all his Christmas and birthdays had come at once. "But let's not go overboard okay, we still have a budget we need to adhere to" She reminded him softly, sighing softly when he merely made a humming sound at her, a faraway look in his blue eyes which told Danni that Steve was already in planning mode and that very little she said now would make an impact. She turned her attention to Rowan, cleaning the small girl's face and hand and ignoring her sounds of complaints.

She turned as she heard a little grunting sound behind them, her eyes landing on the Moses basket which held their five week old son Oliver in it, or more specifically landed on the small fist waving about telling her that their baby boy had woken from his nap and now wanted attention from them. She turned to Steve and Grace and spoke.

"Could one of you grab Ollie from his basket while I finish up with this messy pup here?" She asked them, rolling her eyes when Steve merely nodded absently at her, eating his oatmeal and barely paying attention to anything going on around him. Danni waited patiently, tilting her head to the side, unsurprised when Steve suddenly looked up at her, an eager look in his eyes as he began talking, picking up the thread of conversation as though they had been having a discussion together about it for the whole time rather than other topic making it into the conversation between then and now.

"It should be easy for us to plan this in a short time period Danni, all we need to do is make sure that we have everything which we need for Ollie and Rowan, just in case we stay later than we originally plan to. I think it's safe to say that we've earned this break and it's what the Governor wants as well, at last I assume that was the point behind his visit to us yesterday insisting what we took some time off work." Steve commented.

Danni smiled at the comment, her mind switching back to the evening before when the Governor had turned up at their doorstep on his way to a black tie event and insisted that Steve and his team took at least four days off so that they didn't end up burning out. Steve had argued the order half-heartedly but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that his heart hadn't been in it. Danni made a mental note to upgrade the present they were going to give the Governor at Christmas, the man had been nothing but supportive of her and Steve regardless of the fact that they had broken the rules about fraternisation.

"I can make sure that we have everything which we need for the holiday" She promised him before she nodded again towards the basket. "But this conversation can wait until later because your son is about to…" She winced as the rest of her sentence was drowned out by Oliver's extremely loud, extremely demanding roar. The same roar which set off every maternal instinct she possessed telling her that her youngest child needed her.

She made a movement to come to her feet, stopping when Steve made a motion with his hand at her and instead found herself sinking back down onto her seat, watching as Steve bounded to his feet and crossed the room, stopping in front of the basket and reaching in, extracting their red faced, furious baby and grinning down at him as Oliver managed to glare at him through the tears streaking down his face.

"There's my boy" Steve crooned lovingly, holding Oliver close to him, one hand resting against him and spanning the width of his entire back as he tilted his head down so he could still see into Oliver's face. "You've inherited your Daddy's glare which makes bad guys really scared, keep practicing and you'll soon be better than all of us. The bad guys won't know what hit them when you take over Five-0 from your Daddy." He told the small baby before he leaned in and kissed Oliver's hot cheek.

Danni couldn't help the small smile which came to her face when Oliver's cries lessened until he was quiet, simply staring up at Steve with big pale blue eyes which Danni was beginning to think would turn grey as he aged, an expression on his face which looked a great deal like confusion to her. It was a look which Danni was more than used to seeing being directed at her husband though seeing their youngest do it pulled at her heart strings, making her want to laugh at how sweet a picture they made together was. It was no secret that Steve was completely and utterly smitten with his son.

"So Mamma, if we are heading over to Pearl Harbour, then do you think that you and I could go and look at some shops together, there's a dance coming up at school and I need to get something for it. We could look together, just the two of us maybe?" Grace suggested hopefully, attracting Danni's attention from her husband and youngest baby.

"And by shop together you mean me buying your new dress for you right?" Danni questioned with a smile, making a show of rolling her eyes when Grace shot her an innocent look. "The answer is yes though Gracie, once Steve has finished showing us his home away from home, you and I will go and see whether any of the dresses speak to you in the shops over there."

"Thank you Mamma" Grace squealed happily, moving round the table and throwing her arms around Danni, giving her a resounding kiss on the cheek before she moved back. Danni grinned at her as she came to her feet and lifted Rowan out of her chair, resting the small girl against her hip.

"You're welcome Gracie, now do you need a lift to school because if you were planning on walking then you probably should have left five minutes ago to make it on time." Danni remarked, tiling her head and kissing Rowan on top of her dark hair when the small girl nuzzled closer to Danni.

"No I'm all good thanks Mamma, Jamie's mum is taking us in today because we have to bring our science project in. I did tell you about it, do you remember?" Grace queried as she crossed her arms. Danni frowned for a moment, searching her memory before she slowly nodded.

"I remember now Gracie" She remarked with a nod. "She was going to drop you off as well tonight from school?" Danni asked curiously as she placed Rowan on the floor when the small girl began wriggling against her.

"That's right" Grace agreed, tilting her head to the side when they heard a faint, single beep of a horn. "Oh my gosh that must be them now" The young girl said, a look of alarm coming to her face. "I haven't even got my bag yet, Bye Mamma, bye Ro, Bye Ollie, bye Uncle Steve" She stated, quickly giving them all a kiss on the cheek before she ran out of the kitchen as though the hounds of hell were after them.

Danni shook her head with a smile. If there was one thing her daughter had inherited from her, it was her horror at being late or keeping anyone waiting for anything.

Steve grinned towards the doorway, cuddling a now content Oliver to him while Rowan attempted to clamber up his leg for her hug in their normal morning ritual which had been ongoing since Rowan had started walking. Danni glanced towards him.

"Teenagers" she said on a sigh, her grey eyes twinkling with amusement before her gaze dropped to Oliver who was resting his head against Steve's shoulder looking as though there was nowhere else which he wanted to be. "Speaking of people leaving isn't it time that you should be heading off to work bearing in mind the fact that you're meant to be in the office by nine at the latest." She reminded him, crossing the room towards the kettle as a sudden desire for a cup of tea came over her. She had rarely drank the stuff before her pregnancy with Oliver preferring coffee, but during it she had developed a craving for it. A craving which had remained even after her pregnancy had ended.

"Riley is swinging round on his way into work to pick me up" Steve answered, adjusting Oliver's slight weight as he watched Danni select her mug from their large, ever growing collection. She glanced over her shoulder at him as she picked up the kettle, a questioning look on her face.

"How is it going being partnered with Riley, I'm guessing it's a different dynamic then you and I when we work together as partners?" She asked.

"Well I have no desire to push Riley against a wall and ravish him every time I see him if that's what you mean" Steve replied seriously, keeping the façade up until Danni started to laugh. He joined her, grinning widely at her. If he had his way then he would hear Danni laugh more often.

"That's always good to know" She said after a moment, once she had herself under control. "I'm guessing you're enjoying it then?"

"If I say I am will you be peeved with me?" He asked, reaching down and resting his hand on Rowan's dark head. Danni remained quiet for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face as though she was considering his question before she shook her head.

"No I wouldn't be Steve, I'd be more relieved if anything. We both know that you don't have the greatest track record when it comes to keeping partners for longer than a short period of time." She pointed out mildly, walking over to the sink and flipping the lid of the kettle to fill it with water from the tap.

"Except with you" Steve pointed out, the comment causing her to look back at him with a fond, gentle smile as she nodded.

"Except with me" She conceded.

"Riley and I are doing fine though, we've worked together before back when we were both SEALs, it took a couple of days for us to gel again but things have been fine since then and don't worry Danni, he's more inclined to sit back and wait then I am so he is restraining me though obviously not as much as you did" Steve told her

"Well that's good to know" Danni replied, switching the kettle on before she twisted round and moved across the room, coming to a stop in front of Steve. "As long as you try and be a bit careful then that's all I ask for. You have a family now who would be heartbroken if anything happened to you. I would be devastated if I lost you" She reminded him softly, her eyes flickering to Rowan and Oliver before she reached up, gripping the back of his neck lightly and pulled him down into a kiss, lingering over the contact. Steve pulled back slightly, blinking down at her, listening as she continued to speak. "I'm glad Riley is back in your life. I know you have us and I know what you and I have is special but what you have with him is special as well. He's been in your life so long that it's good he's back."

"Yeah" Steve said with a nod. "I didn't realise how much I missed him until he here in Hawaii and back on my team. Apart from you and perhaps Chin and Jack, he's my closest friend." Steve admitted before he leaned down and kissed her again, this time with more pressure, his tongue running over her bottom lip until she parted her mouth on a soft sigh, giving the access he was craving. Reluctantly he forced himself back. "But you're right though Danno, what you and I have is beyond special. You know I love you right?" He asked, the question causing her to smile since it was a question Steve asked her every day since they had first embarked on a relationship together, as though he was worried his words and actions didn't prove it enough to her.

"I know and I love you too" She said.

"Good" Steve said, going to lean down again for another kiss when a small hand smacked him hard against the cheek blindsiding him for a moment. Blinking he turned to look at Oliver with a look of disbelief before he looked at Danni. "I'm guessing Ollie doesn't like to see us kiss" He remarked with a bemused expression, reaching up and catching Oliver's flailing hand in his own when it came dangerously close to his face again.

"I told you he took after you beloved, your son does not like to share" Danni told him, sounding amused as she reached down and picked up Rowan who had abandoned her attempt at climbing up Steve's leg and was now instead trying to get Danni to hug her again.

"Why do you immediately assume he got that aspect of his personality from me?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the pointed look Danni gave him before she changed the subject.

"You know I was thinking that maybe once the little ones are in bed tonight you and I could do something… couplie together" She suggested, hesitating for a moment before choosing her words, her eyes flickering to their two present children.

"Oh?" Steve said, a look of interest coming to his face. "Is that what your trip to the Doctors was about yesterday evening?" He asked, smiling when she nodded at him. "Well that is good news then, what do you want to do?"

"I'm thinking that we use that Jacuzzi bath you insisted on getting in our en-suite and then see where the night will take us" She suggested casually, using the same tone that she would use when she was asking him what he wanted for dinner.

"I'm pretty sure you were the one who begged me to get the Jacuzzi in the en-suite when we did it up" Steve remarked dryly. "But I'm more than happy to use it and to see where the night take us" He said, quoting her as he wriggled his eyebrows at her. The action causing her to laugh at how silly he looked doing it.

"It's a date then beloved, maybe we'll get lucky and be able to put the kids to bed early for once" She said hopefully, watching as he nodded before he bent down and kissed Oliver's head, nuzzling his nose into the fine blonde hair for a moment, his eyes drifting close before they snapped open and he looked towards Danni. "Swapsies?" He asked.

"Swapsies" She agreed, reaching out and passing Rowan to Steve, making sure the small girl was secure in his hold before she took Oliver from him.

"Da!" Rowan said happily, throwing her arms around him and hugging him as tightly as she could. He held her back, his heart flipping in his chest at the sheer, unconditional love his little girl gave him. She had been his first miracle, something which he had always dreamed of but never actually believed would happen. His past relationship had proven to him that there was something about him which people couldn't love or at least they couldn't love him in the way he needed and craved for. Women loved him in their bed, loved using him for his connections and his body but when it came to anything deeper they had kept him at arm's length, Catherine Rollins being a prime example of that. That had all changed when Danni had entered his life and changed his entire world with her first, reluctant smile at him.

He could still remember the night they brought Rowan home for the first time, his beautiful, tiny, fragile girl who had wrapped her hand round his finger, blinking up at him with big blue eyes and had stolen his heart. He had watched her grow from that tiny baby into a tiny rough and tumble three year old who had his hair and eyes but looked so much like her mother. Personality wise she was more like him, something which concerned him more than he liked to let on. Forcing his attention back to the here and now he spoke to her.

"My little Rowan bean" He murmured back, kissing the side of her head, smiling at the term of affection she used for him. From the moment she could talk she had called him Da with the occasionally Daddy thrown him though neither he nor Danni had been able to figure out where she had picked the term up from. "Now remember to be good for your mamma today and behave when you're at kindergarten" He told her, making a sound of approval at her when she nodded, a serious look on her face before throwing herself forward again and giving him a resounding kiss on his cheek.

"Yes Da" She told him with a nod. "Love you."

"I love you too Rowan bean" He said with another kiss on the top of his head before he looked back towards Danni who had taken the opportunity to make herself a cup of tea.

"Do you want Ollie and me to come and visit you while you're at work? We could bring you some lunch in, something healthy" She said pointedly.

"I always want you to visit me Danni, if I could install you and Ollie into your old office just so you'd be there with me then I would" He told her, a possessive look in his eyes which caused her to shiver. "Will you have time to meet me if you're packing for tomorrow though?"

"This is me Steve, I'll have us packed and ready before Ollie's even finished with his next nap of the day." She said confidently, bouncing the small boy in her arms.

"Well in that case how about you meet me at Kamekona's at twelve thirty for lunch instead. The big guy has been bugging me for the past four and a half weeks to be able to see Ollie again, apparently seeing him once at the hospital isn't enough for him. He's been a good friend to us so…"

"Ollie and I will be there" Danni promised with a nod at him, her mind drifting back to their old friend who they had met on the first day of their partnership together. The other man was like a big teddy bear, gruff with strangers and people who is saw as potential business rivals but gentle and sweet to those people he considered his friends. He had taken an instant shine to all of Danni's children, insisting that they call him Uncle Shamu and always available to babysit them even if it was at short notice. Danni had been hesitant to leave Rowan with the former confidential informer the first time but she had been out of options so had allowed Steve to make the call. Kamekona had arrived within fifteen minutes and had made such an impression on Rowan even as a small baby that she had cried when Steve had taken her back.

Steve opened his mouth to speak, closing it when for the second time that morning they heard a beep from a car outside their house. Steve glanced to the clock on the wall and pulled a face.

"That would be Riley" He told them. "Which means that I have to go, I'll see you later. If anything changes about lunch Danni then I'll call you" He promised, kissing Rowan before he placed her on the ground and moved towards the other two, kissing Oliver on top of his head before kissing Danni on the lips again. "I love you" He called out to them, heading out of the room, a smile coming to his face when he heard them call out their own declarations of love to him.

He made his way through the house, glancing around him with a slight frown and made a mental note in his mind to sit Danni down during their holiday to discuss their living arrangements. At the moment Oliver was sleeping in their room which had been fine as a short term arrangement but which couldn't go on, especially not after the Doctor had now given Danni the all clear to resume their sex life. He wanted his son in his own nursery, the same way he wanted both Grace and Rowan to have their own rooms as well, something which wasn't possible at present time. The last conversation they had had about it was just after Rowan had been born. Danni had listened to what he had to say but had disagreed saying the house was perfect for the four of them. Now that there was five he was hoping she would be more open to his idea of moving.

Steve grabbed his badge and keys from the bowl and exited through the front door, making his way down the garden path towards the kerb where he could see Riley's black SUV, he could just about make out Riley through the tinted window, the younger man tapping his hand against the wheel in a beat. He couldn't hear any music which meant that Riley must have been listening to something via earphones. It was a well know secret that Riley loved music.

"Hey King" Steve said once he was settled in his seat, he pulled on his seatbelt, glancing towards the dark haired man as the other man reached out and pulled out his earphones looking towards him.

"Hey McG, how was your evening? Danni girl and the younglings okay?" Riley asked.

"Evening was long because Ollie wouldn't settle until eleven when he was suddenly out like a night and slept through until three, for us that's almost a full night sleep" Steve remarked ruefully, his mouth curling up into a smile. "I don't know how Danni does it"

"Really?" Riley said, sounding surprised. "She does it because she Danielle McGarrett, if they gave her a day in charge of the country she would probably iron out most of the issues we had. Your wife my friend is a problem solver, she always has been."

Steve nodded as Riley pulled the vehicle from the SUV, heading towards the road which would lead them to their headquarters.

"That reminds me" Steve said after a pause. "Danni, I and the kids are going away for the weekend to Pearl, I might need to ask a favour from you"

"A favour" Riley repeated, looking towards Steve for a moment, searching his eyes before his own widened. "Oh, yeah of course buddy. You know you can"

"Thanks, what about you? Any plans for the long weekend? Spending time with Red?" Steve asked, changing the subject.

"That's the plan" Riley said with a smile of his own, he opened his mouth to speak, closing it when Steve's cell phone went off. Steve fished it out of his pocket and glanced down at the screen.

"That's the Governor, I hope you've had a good breakfast Riley, knowing our luck we're going to need it." He said with a smirk at Riley before he answered the phone with a brisk. "McGarrett here, what have you got for us Governor?"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Thursday Afternoon – Kamekona's Shack

All in a weekend

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Rosie Lange, Riley King, Jack O'Connor, Rowan McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett and David Williams do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the second chapter for you all.**

 **Please note that this story is written with the talented TealRose. Please go and check out her NCIS stories if you haven't already done so.**

 **I'll try and update the story as often as I can so I apologise in advance if there is sometimes long waits between chapters.**

 **This story shall be rated M though if that isn't your cup of then you should be able to skip that bit without missing too much of the story. I shall place a warning up at the beginning of those chapters so you know what to expect.**

 **Please note that for the sake of this one story we have said that Steve and Danni live on a different island than the one where Pearl Harbour is based.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **Sometimes a weekend away with the family is all that is needed especially when the McGarrett family is involved. (Part of the McDanni Universe, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni opened the driver side door and climbed out, her hand smoothing down her skirt as she looked around her carefully for any threat to her which may have been near.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosie Lange (Rilsie)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long.**

 **Please also note that this story is an 'M' rating story.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Thursday Afternoon – Kamekona's Shack

* * *

Danni opened the driver side door and climbed out, her hand smoothing down her skirt as she looked around her carefully for any threat to her which may have been near. Years of being a Cop had taught her the hard way to never let her guard down even if she thought she was safe. Cops were never safe, there was always someone out there who wanted revenge on them for doing their jobs. Danni would never risk getting complacent, especially not when she had Oliver with her, relying on her to protect him.

She swept the area one more time with her gaze before nodding to herself and closed the driver door behind her. Danni moved to the back of the car and opened the door, leaning into the exterior and unstrapping Oliver's baby seat. She carefully lifted it out of the car and placed it by her feet before she leaned in again, this time snatching Oliver's nappy bag from the seat beside him. Danni slipped the bag over her shoulder, finally closing the door and locking the car, making sure she had everything before she picked up the baby seat and headed towards the shack which housed Kamekona's shrimp business. He had another two other shacks littered around the island but this one was his mothership, the one where he personally worked and so it was the one which Five-O frequented several times a week.

She glanced down at the car seat, surprised to see that Oliver was awake, looking around him with a curious expression, one hand wrapped tightly around the little Seal toy which he refused to go anywhere without. She had thought that the journey in the car would have been enough to put him to sleep but obviously not. Hopefully it would mean that he went to sleep earlier tonight.

Danni ignored the looks and wolf whistles she received as she approached the shack. They were harmless, just a few locals who would always whistle at her with wide smiles on their face, considering the fact that when she first arrived she had received nothing but insults she was more than happy to accept the compliment the whistles represented. A smile of her own came to her face as she neared the table where her husband and workmates were sitting. Steve had been talking to Chin who was diagonally opposite him when he had suddenly turned round, his gaze flickering to the whistling men suspiciously before his eyes landing on her. The look he shot the men as a result caused the whistling to die down and the men to subtly gather their things together and to walk away as quickly as they could without breaking out into a run.

She shook her head opening her mouth to reprimand him when Kono Kalakaua and Jenna Kaye swooped down on her, excitedly saying hello to her and acting as though they hadn't seen her for months when the reality was that they had seen each other a couple of days before hand. She accepted their kisses and allowed them to take Oliver's car seat from her. She patted them on the shoulder before she sank down into the free space left next to Steve and looked around her happily.

"Hey guys" She said, lifting her hand and waving at them before allowing Steve to tilt her face towards her so he could kiss her, lingering over the contact with him before she pulled back, her eyes sweeping the table with a smile which grew as her eyes landed on Kamekona as the large man lumbered up with a large smile, a bowl full of shrimp in his hand which he placed in front of Danni with a flourish.

"So how is my favourite Detective and her baby boy? It's been too long since you graced my presence" He stated as he straightened.

"I think you meant to say our baby boy. Let's not forget who fathered him" Steve pointed out instantly, a smug proud look on his face as he wrapped his arm round Danni's shoulder, winking at her when she shrugged his arm off of her with a roll of her eyes.

"Everyone knows who Ollie's father is Steve, you don't have to announce it to everyone and their mother" she pointed out dryly before she focused her attention back on Kamekona. "I'm fine though Kame thank you for asking. I've been meaning to come and see you but it's been difficult fitting it in around both Rowan's and Ollie's routines" She admitted before she glanced around her, waving her arm out as she spoke to indicate all the packed tables. "Looks like business is doing as good as ever."

"You know it sistah, gonna think about opening a fourth place. Got to strike when the iron is hot" Kamekona responded, rubbing his large hands together before he turned and looked at Oliver with a considering look. The small baby was resting in Kono's arm being bounced in a way that made Danni concerned that Kono may soon be wearing the milk which Oliver had consumed before they had come out. "Let's have a look at this little keiki then, hello Ollie, I'm your Uncle Shamu" He said, his voice gentle as he introduced himself to Oliver who shifted in Kono's arms, his large eyes fixed on Kamekona before a small little squealing sound escaped him. "Hello to you too" Kamekona stated gravely, his small dark eyes twinkling as he reached down and took Oliver's tiny hand in his, gently shaking it before he carefully released him.

"Another willing slave for Ollie to add to the ever growing list" Steve murmured in Danni's ear, his arm creeping round her again as he brushed a soft kiss against her temple.

"Is there anyone who has met him who isn't on that list?" Danni asked wryly with a smile. She picked up a shrimp, popping it in her mouth with a hum of happiness as the taste of sweet chilli exploded over her tongue. There was no doubt that Kamekona knew how to do good shrimp. She glanced towards her husband as he laughed at something which Chin was saying to him, her eyes narrowing when she caught sight of a flash of white peeking out from beneath the sleeve of Steve's grey t-shirt. She quickly swallowed her mouthful, twisting in the seat and pushed the sleeve up, exposing the bandage which was now beneath it. A bandage which certainly hadn't been there that morning when he had left for work. "What on earth happened?" She demanded, her eyes flickering between Riley and Steve who shared a sheepish look with each other before Riley sighed and dug into the pocket of his jeans pulling out his wallet with an air of reluctance which would have been amusing at every other time

"What did I tell you King?" Steve remarked as he held out his free hand towards Riley, palm faced up, his arm tightening around Danni to stop her from escaping.

"You said that Danni would notice within five minutes of being with us" Riley said grudgingly, flicking through the notes in his wallet before he pulled out a ten dollar one and slapped it in the palm of Steve's hand.

"Exactly" Steve said.

"You should know better than to bet Steve on anything to do with Danni Brah" Kono piped up, picking at the leftovers of her lunch now that her hands were free of Oliver who was being held securely by Kamekona.

"Yeah well you guys could have warned me before I made the bet with him." Riley commented, glancing towards Jack when the tall blond man laughed and slapped his hand lightly down on Riley's shoulder.

"Would you have listened to us if we had Riley?" He questioned sounding amused.

Riley opened his mouth to respond when he stopped, nodding his head towards Danni who was watching them all with a thoughtful look which immediately set them all on guard. When Danni's face had that expression on it then it mean that she was about to rip someone a new one.

"He's fine Danni, it was a though and through shot. It was my fault, I shoved him out of the way of another bullet just as another guy who had snuck up on us shot at him." Riley explained with a guilty look which grew as Danni's eyes narrowed at him.

"Just a through and through" Danni repeated, reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose as though she was beginning to get a headache.

"Hey, hey look at me" Steve murmured, bringing his hand up and framing the side of her face tilting it towards him, leaning forward and kissing her softly before he moved back just enough so he could see into her grey eyes, picking up on the intense concern hidden in the depths of them. Concern which he knew was all for him. Part of him thrived in the look knowing that she cared about him so much but the larger part of him hated seeing that look and knowing it was there because of him. "I'm fine love. Hazel and Quinn were the EMTS on scene and you know what they are like. Neither of them would let me free if they had any concerns at all, you know that. I'm fine." He reassured her, speaking of Quinn and Hazel Lewis who tended to always be the EMTs on the scene when something with Five-0 went down.

Danni sighed, the tension easing out of her shoulders as she turned and looked at Riley again, her eyes searching his dark eyes before her mouth curled up into a half smile.

"Maybe next time he's being shot at you should just push him into the nearest body of water, he's half fish anyway." She advised the older man.

"If I'm half fish that means that Rowan and Ollie will be half fish as well" Steve pointed out, nuzzling his nose into her hair, ignoring the eye rolls the rest of the team gave him at the action. They were more then used to seeing the softer side of Steve escaping when Danni was around him. "Besides Danni we were in the warehouse district, there was no ocean around at the time this went down"

"Well that's not entirely true is it boss, Chin and I saw a large fish tank in one of the warehouses, Riley could have thrown you in there" Kono said sweetly, grinning when Chin snorted from the other side of the table, the sound causing the others to laugh.

"So Danni" Chin said when he had his amusement under control. "Steve said earlier that you, him and the family were heading over to Pearl Harbour and making a weekend of it?" He asked curiously as he picked up one of his own shrimps and popped it in his mouth, the action making Danni's nose wrinkle up. It was a well-known fact that Chin loved hot spicy sauces and would drench his food in the hottest sauces going. All of them had made the mistake of trying one of his shrimp once and none of them, not even Steve or Riley, had gone back for a second one.

"That's our plan Chin" Danni stated, slapping Steve's hand away when it curled round from where he had it resting on her upper arm clearly intent on stealing one of her own shrimp "Though I'm not exactly sure what the plans are since that part of the holiday is firmly in the hands of the hubby. I just need to make sure the kids are ready and we're all packed for it." She told the older man, her mouth curving into a smile at the pleased sound which Steve made beside her. She was well aware what it did to Steve when she referred to him as her husband or hubby. She had questioned him about it once only for him to tell her that being her husband was something which he had hoped for since he had first met her and was a dream he didn't think would come true. The fact that it had and that she called him husband blew his mind every time she did.

She looked towards him, rolling her eyes when he made a big show of rubbing the back of his hand where she had slapped him before he spoke, a warm lazy tone to his voice which she knew that most people hadn't heard him use before. It was a tone which she liked to think was strictly all for her.

"If I know anything about you Danni then it's the fact that you have already packed everything we need. The only outstanding packing to be done will be Grace's stuff and that's only because she's stubborn and determined to pack everything herself." Steve stated with a shake of his head, the smile playing around his mouth softening his words. It was no secret that Steve adored his step daughter.

"We're packed" Danni confirmed with a nod.

"Good, I've already arrange for our travel to get over there and sorted out where we'll be staying when we're over there" He told her as he picked up his can of coke, taking a long sip of him, his eyes never leaving her face.

"So we're good to go then" Danni stated with a smile which grew when he nodded at her. "What time are we planning on leaving tomorrow then? Are we going during the morning or the afternoon?"

"We're heading out at nine tomorrow" He answered her, stealing another kiss from her. Danni smiled, glancing over her shoulder as Oliver made a small sound of discontent when Kamekona handed the small baby over to Jenna who eagerly took him before he turned and headed back to the shack to help with the long queue which had been forming behind them.

"Are you okay with him Jenna? I can take him back if you want?" Danni asked the red head as she dropped her hand beneath the table, resting it against Steve's thigh, smiling when Steve automatically covered it with his own hand, interlinking their fingers together.

"I'm all good Danni, having some cuddle time with this cutie is no hardship" Jenna replied as she pulled faces at Oliver. Danni nodded at her friend before she looked back at Steve just as he began to speak.

"Is it time for us to put the kids to bed yet and jump in that Jacuzzi?" He murmured into her ear, the combination of his husky voice and his warm breathe against her sensitive skin making her shiver.

"If only. You're going to have to wait beloved but I'll make it worth your while." She replied, her attention caught by Riley when his face lit up as he looked at something behind them. She twisted in the seat, a smile coming to her face when she saw Rosie Lange walking towards them with an apologetic look on her face.

Steve watched Danni as she let go of his hand and came to her feet, hugging the other woman when she came to a stop by them. Seeing Danni with her friends and seeing the way her face lit up as she chatted them was always one of his favourite things he liked to watch. He blinked when his cell phone went off, picking it up from the table and reading the SOS message which popped up. A frown coming to his face before he came to his feet attracting the others attention.

"Lunch is over guys, SWAT need us to provide them with back up now at the Old bank. Sorry Lange, catch you another time" He said to Rosie with a nod before he turned to Danni giving her a quick, distracted kiss before striding past her heading towards Riley's car.

"Be careful" she called after him, quickly taking her son from Jenna before she took her seat again, turning her attention to Rosie as the older woman sat opposite, placing her bag beside her.

"Typical" Rosie stated on a sigh with a shake of her head. "Just as I arrived they have to race off. I was meant to be here earlier but the autopsy I was doing ran over and then the Detective who is running the case was determined that the report had to be with him ASAP. The man was relentless, blowing up my phone like I owed him money or something."

"I've met a few guys like that in my time" Danni commented, stroking her fingertips across Oliver's soft cheek, smiling down at him before she looked back up at Rosie. "If you're worried about Riley then I wouldn't be. He understands how pressured your work can be though do feel free to tell me how it's going with him. We haven't had a lot of chance to talk recently what with everything going on"

"Oh it's going good" Rosie stated with a laugh. "So good in fact that I'm wondering where he has been all my life. There's just something about him and the sex…" Her voice trailed off for a moment, a dreamy look on her face before she visibly pulled herself together. "Well put it this way, if your husband is anything like Riley then I can seriously see why you can't keep your hands off of him when you're together" Rosie commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well Steve is something special" Danni said softly before she narrowed her eyes slightly. "So do you think and you and Riley may take the next step together?"

"By the next step do you mean get married and have children?" Rosie questioned, waiting until Danni nodded at her before she answered. "That's what I want but I'm not going to push him into anything which he's not ready for. Riley's been through a lot and with that last mission… well… I'm just focusing on showing him that I'm here for him, through the good and bad times."

"That's all you can do" Danni agreed. "Steve still gets nightmares even after all this time and the easiest way I find to help him is to just stay close to him. He says it helps though that may just be an excuse for some skin on skin action." She said with a wink and a laugh.

"Yeah I know that feeling well." Rosie said with a grin at Danni who returned it. "Riley mention earlier that you and Steve were going away together with the kids. Do you know when you'll be back? I just want to know whether I should cancel our reservations for dinner on Sunday." Rosie queried

"Yeah I think you'll have to do that because I don't think we'll be back in time for it" Danni stated with an apologetic look. "Steve's got his heart set on making the most of this weekend together. It wouldn't surprise me if he's already contacted the Governor to see whether they could get the Monday and Tuesday off as well."

"I can understand that, it's the first time you've been on holiday since Ollie was born so I can see why he would want to make the most of it." Rosie said with a nod.

"Probably the first holiday since Rowan was born thinking about it and that wasn't even really a holiday. That was more about us going to see my family and his family to introduce her to them." Danni remarked thoughtfully.

"Will you do the same for Ollie?" Rosie asked curiously, unsurprised when Danni nodded at her.

"Steve is saving all his leave up for the end of the year. We're going to spend Thanksgiving with his family and spend about three weeks with them in total and then we're flying over to my family and spending the Christmas and New Year period with them."

"Wow" Rosie commented, her eyes widening. "So you'll both be gone for a while then."

"I think it works out that we're gone for six weeks. As I said, Steve carried over some leave from last year and is using nearly all his leave this year for it. I'll still be on maternity leave so it won't affect me but we've been planning that holiday since we found out we were expecting Ollie. This holiday here is a small treat."

"A much needed one I'm guessing, make sure you message me when you're back and I'll rebook our double date. Riley and I are pretty flexible so if you and Steve let us know when you can make it then that would be good." Rosie stated

"That shouldn't be a problem. Chin has already said he'll babysit for us so I'll check with Steve and let you know. We're leaving at nine tomorrow morning so there will be plenty of time to ask him" Danni said with a nod.

"Sounds good to me, you looking forward to the small break?" The red head queried, watching Danni closely as the blonde considered her question before answering her.

"I am. Gracie can't wait and Steve is in his element planning it so it's good to see. Plus it's Ollie's first trip so that's always something special" Danni remarked, glancing down at the small baby who lay fast asleep against her, his hand curled into her t-shirt holding on tightly.

"I think this holiday is exactly what the Doctor ordered for you" Rosie commented, reaching across and snagging one of Danni's shrimps, popping it into her mouth.

"It is, plus it be good for the two of us to be able to spend some couple time together" Danni said, the comment causing Rosie to laugh softly.

"Couple time is always good" She agreed before steering the conversation away from that and onto her work.

There would be plenty of time to talk about the holiday later.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. Thursday Evening – At the McGarrett Home

All in a weekend

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Rosie Lange, Riley King, Jack O'Connor, Rowan McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett and David Williams do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the third chapter for you all.**

 **Please note that this story is written with the talented TealRose. Please go and check out her NCIS stories if you haven't already done so.**

 **This chapter is definitely an 'M' rated chapter from the second half onwards so if you don't want to read something like that then feel free to read the first half and then skip to the next chapter.**

 **I always find writing a chapter like this fun because I like exploring this side of Steve and Danni. The majority of the stories which Tia and I write together have an element of angst or danger to it which I'm sure you've all noticed. I think this is one of the first stories we wrote which is actually lacking that angsty element. We just wanted to write a fun, sexy story with a strong sense of McGarrett family love with a slice of Ohana love and I think we've managed that.**

 **I hope that you're enjoying reading this story as much as we enjoyed writing it together**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter and if you liked it then let us know. Reviews are like cookies which feed our muses lol.**

Overall Summary

 **Sometimes a weekend away with the family is all that is needed especially when the McGarrett family is involved. (Part of the McDanni Universe, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Thanks for the lift home Buddy" Steve said as Riley pulled his SUV to a stop outside Steve's house. The job with SWAT had gone on longer than any of them had wanted it to but at least it had ended up with the bad guys in HPD custody and no one being more injured then a few cuts and scrapes. If anything the day had been almost tame by Five-O standards.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosie Lange (Rilsie)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long.**

Official Warning

 **This chapter is definitely an M rated chapter**

* * *

Chapter Three

Thursday Evening – At the McGarrett Household

* * *

"Thanks for the lift home Buddy" Steve said as Riley pulled his SUV to a stop outside Steve's house. The job with SWAT had gone on longer than any of them had wanted it to but at least it had ended up with the bad guys in HPD custody and no one being more injured then a few cuts and scrapes. If anything the day had been almost tame by Five-O standards.

"Yeah, it's no trouble McG, you're on my route to Rosie's place anyway" Riley said, leaning his head back against the car seat before tilting it to look at Steve. "Have a good weekend with the family and don't worry about anything here. If anything does happen then the rest of us can deal with it."

"There shouldn't be anything, the Governor gave his word that we would be off rota and that any issues would be dealt with by HPD and SWAT" Steve said with a frown. "I did speak to Chin before I left though and placed him in charge so if anything does happen…"

"Then we'll be in good hands" Riley interrupted with a tired grin at Steve. "Chin's a good shot and he knows what he's doing. We're not going to fall apart because you've made the right decision to be a family man for once. You deserve this time with them and they deserve it with you as well. I mean be honest, when was the last time you were able to spend more than one day with your kids?" Riley asked, raising his eyebrow and giving a knowing nod when Steve remained quiet. "Exactly, now get out of this car and start your holiday as you mean to go on and by that I mean by turning your phone off."

"Yeah, yeah. You know I have been on holiday before. Danni and I did have a honeymoon away from Hawaii after all" Steve pointed out, rolling his eyes when Riley laughed.

"I'm pretty sure the phone was off because your beautiful wife threatened to divorce you if you brought it with you on the honeymoon" Riley said, glancing down when his cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen before looking back at Steve with a pointed look. "That's Rosie" He said, wriggling the phone.

"I get the hint, say hey to Red for me and I'll see you when I get back. Enjoy your own weekend" Steve said as he unclipped his seatbelt and pushed open the passenger side door, stepping out on the side.

"Will do" Riley said, answering the phone as Steve closed the door behind him before he shot away from the pavement clearly intent on getting to his own plans.

Steve shook his head and headed up the pathway to his front door. He was in desperate need of that Jacuzzi bath which Danni had promised him. He just hoped that Rowan and Oliver would play ball and go down easily for once instead of inflicting on him and Danni the usual battle which bedtime brought about each evening.

He fished out his house keys, unlocking the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him. The first thing which struck him was the new, fresh flowers on the side table which indicated that Danni had been shopping earlier that day. Clearly the fact that they would be away for at least three days hadn't factored into her decision but it didn't surprise him. If there was one thing Danni loved then it was the scent of flowers. The second thing which struck him was the smell of food in the air, a smell which made his stomach rumble in appreciation. Whatever recipe Danni had decided to try her hand at that evening smelt amazing.

Steve bent down unlacing him timberland boots and kicked them off, placing them next to the smaller pair which belonged to his wife before he straightened and headed towards the kitchen only to be intercepted half way there by the small hurricane which erupted out of the kitchen and straight towards him in a flurry of small limbs and long dark curls.

"Da! Da!"

"Hey my Rowan bean" Steve crooned, coming to a stop and looking down at her, resisting the urge to lean down and pick her up. Rowan was stubborn and she always like to see if she could climb up him for her hug. He wasn't sure why she wanted to do it that way but experienced had taught him to let her at least try or experience a temper tantrum that ended in tears and often with a headache for him and Danni. He raised his eyebrow at her, watching as her blue eyes lit up before she went up on tiptoes, grabbing as high as she could and began climbing. The cargo pants were easy since there were enough pockets to provide her with a foothold but she always seemed to struggle when it came to his t-shirt. This time however she managed it, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing.

Steve laughed, shooting her a proud look as he wrapped his arms around her to support her,

"Did it Da!" Rowan announced happily, leaning back so she could see him. He nodded, leaning forward and kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"So I see" He responded. "How was your day at nursery? Were you a good girl for them and for your Mamma like you said you would be?" He queried. Rowan nodded at him, leaning forward herself and planting her own kiss on his nose.

"Yes Da" She promised him, shifting her position and looking down. "Daddy hurt?" She questioned worriedly, patting his arm with a look of concern which was so much her mother's look that it made his heart squeeze at the sight of it.

"Daddy's fine princess, just a small owie" He promised her, kissing her forehead before speaking again. "What about you? Any bumps or bruises from nursery that you need Daddy to kiss better?" he questioned, his eyes scanning her carefully. Rowan was at the age where she was fearless and tended to run everywhere which often resulted in her having the odd bump or bruise.

"None" Rowan stated proudly with a wide smile. "Mamma kiss you better Da" She said confidently before snuggling closer to him and nuzzling her face into the side of his neck. He smiled, heading down the rest of the corridor and into the kitchen, his eyes moving around the large room which was Danni's pride and joy.

Grace was setting the table, already changed out of her school uniform, as she spoke away to Danni about her school day and the science project she had been working on while Danni stood in front of the oven, hunched down in front of it as she peered through the door with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey guys" He called out. "Something smells real good as usual."

"Hey Uncle Steve" Grace said happily, abandoning her task for a moment to move towards him, giving him a quick hug of welcome before she headed back to her task.

"Hey you" Danni added, pushing herself to her feet, her gaze automatically going to the Moses basket on the side before focusing back on Steve and Rowan. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It was a long afternoon but it's over now" Steve told her as he placed Rowan on the floor and moved towards Danni, bending down to her and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. He leaned back, resting his forehead against hers for a moment before moving back and speaking. "What's cooking tonight then?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese with homemade garlic bread. I was out later with the kids then I initially planned to be so I figured I would just for with the quick and easy for tonight" She admitted.

"Well considering how good your Spaghetti Bolognese is I'm fine with that" Steve told her with a wink before turning and headed towards the Moses basket. He peered inside, grinning when he saw Oliver was awake within. "Hey son of mine, how was your day today?" Steve said, reaching in and stroking his fingertips across Oliver's cheek.

"Smelly Da" Rowan announced from where she was now wrapped around one of Danni's leg.

"Smelly?" Steve repeated, shooting Danni and Grace a questioning look.

"What Ro means Uncle Steve is that Ollie did a poo when we were coming back from the supermarket and it stunk out the interior so badly that Mamma had to open all the windows just so we could breathe" Grace said with more than a hint of disgust in her voice as her nose wrinkled up.

Steve laughed, glancing back towards Oliver who merely looked around him with an innocent look as he waved his small Seal toy around.

"I can well imagine" Steve murmured with a shake of his head before he looked back at Danni as she spoke, a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

"He gets that ability directly from his father" She told them dryly before leaning down and gently unwrapping Rowan's arms from her leg before turning back to the hob and picking up a spoon from the side and stirred the mixture in the pot.

"I think you'd find that he inherited that talent from his Auntie Mary" Steve corrected, reaching in and picking up Oliver, adjusting him so he was comfortable and could see the other occupants in the room. "Did I tell you Gracie about the time when-" He stopped abruptly when Grace interrupted him with a half alarmed, half concerned look.

"Uncle Steve do you remember what Aunt Mary said to you the last time she was here and you went to tell that story? She said she would kill you with her bare hands and I think she meant it" Grace scolded, her hands on her hips. Steve blinked in surprise, he had lost track of how many times he had seen Danni in exactly the same pose with the exact same look on her face telling him off for something which he had done.

"Alright, alright. I won't tell you the Mary story today" He promised, holding up his hand in a stop pose. Grace nodded at him, looking relieved as she sank into her usual chair. "Anyway tell me how your science project went Grace, did it go well?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah it went well, me and Jamie…" Steve snuggled closer to Oliver as he listened to his step daughter talk about her project while keeping a close eye on Rowan where she stood near to Danni. His daughter was always hungry and loved watching Danni cook. A glance up at Danni showed her stirring the mixture still, a soft smile on her face as she watched them over her shoulder.

"Gracie" Danni piped up when Grace finally finished speaking. "Would you mind taking Rowan to the bathroom and washing both your hands please, dinner is now ready" She asked, smiling when Grace nodded at her, coming straight to her feet and holding her hand out to Rowan, who ran over and took it.

"Be right back Mom" Grace said, before leading Rowan out of the room and leaving Steve and Danni alone together for the first time.

Steve adjusted Oliver in his grip and crossed the room, wrapping his free arm around Danni's waist and pulling her close to him with a kiss.

"All I could think about today is the thought of you naked in our Jacuzzi, do you know how hard it is to run a SWAT operation when you're half hard the whole time?" He demanded, ducking his head to her neck and lightly biting at the skin, a smile coming to his mouth when he heard her breathe hitch in response.

"I can imagine" She replied, reaching up and resting her hand against his neck, her fingertips burying into his hair at the back.

"Just wait until the kids are in bed, I'll show you exactly how much I've missed you these past six weeks." He promised, stepping away just as Grace and Rowan re-entered the room.

"Take your seats, everybody, dinner is ready" Danni announced, keeping her voice light with difficulty. She couldn't wait to see what the night would bring.

* * *

Steve closed the door behind them quietly, pushing Danni against it as he bit down on her neck, her muffled moans turning him on even further.

They had finally gotten all three children asleep in the evening. Oliver resting in Rowan's room for the evening so they could focus on each other without having to worry about disturbing him.

"Jacuzzi?" Danni gasped as Steve's hand went to work on taking her dress off while her own hands, suddenly clumsy, tried desperately to pull his t-shirt off of him, trying to remember to be gentle with his injury.

"Fuck the Jacuzzi" Steve hissed back. "I can't wait for that" He licked at the redden spot on her neck, a sense of savage male pride racing through his at the thought of everyone seeing his claim to her. No one who saw that bruise would think that Danni was on the market. "Finally" he murmured when her dress gave way, pilling round her feet. He leaned back, his eyes scanning her body, taking in the changes which had occurred during pregnancy and felt as though someone had just sucker punched him in the gut. "God Danni, you're beautiful" he said roughly as he picked her up in his arms and moved over to their bed, placing her lightly down on the mattress before following, keeping his weight on his forearms so he could hover over her, taking in all her reactions.

"So are you beloved" She told him sincerely before lifting her head up from the pillow and capturing his mouth his hers again, kissing him hard as her hands softly moved over his bare chest, scoring it lightly with her fingernails causing a groan to escape him.

"Danno, do you feel what you do to me? It's only you, it's always been you from day one" He growled against her mouth.

"Steve I love you" She responded breathlessly, her arms wrapping round his neck "Love me beloved" She pleaded.

Steve growled as his hands roamed over her body, not holding back as he gripped her, his fingertip holding onto her in a way which he knew would bruise her. It had been too long since they had been able to be with each other this way and both were more than ready to resume their active sex life with each other. As her legs came up to wrap around him he grabbed one of them, holding it hard against his torso as he moved down to her neck again and bit hard on her pulse point forcing a strangled cry to emerge from her mouth.

"My Danni" he murmured against the skin, kissing his way back up until he latched onto her mouth again, nibbling at the lower lip until she parted it, giving him the access to her that he wanted, it something which he had craved since the day he met her though it had taken him time to realise just how strong his feeling for her was. He pulled back slightly, staring down into her flushed face, his heart swelling with his love for her, still unable to wrap his head around the fact that she was willing to put up with him both at home and at work. The fact she had willingly given him two perfect children of his own and allowed him to have a part in Grace's life blew his mind every time he thought about it.

She had given him a gift beyond measure and he would spend every day of his life showing how much he appreciated it. Whatever she wanted he would make happen regardless of what he would have to do to achieve it.

"Danni tell me what you want me to do" He questioned, running his hand up her side, resisting the urge to slip right into her waiting body and to pound into her so she would be feeling it for days afterward.

"I need you hard… and fast… and god Steve please just go" She groaned as the glint in his eyes hardened becoming more seductive making her feel exposed to him. She loved the look and loved the way which it made her feel. Steve looked at her like she was the only person in the world who mattered at that moment in time and it was a heady feeling to experience. He took her mouth with his again, the kiss fiercer then the last time as he pushed her into the mattress, blanketing her body with his own. She moved restlessly against him, her hand stroking his back. "Please Steve please" She begged, uncaring that she was begging when his touch felt so good.

She brought her hands down, fumbling with the button on his cargo pants and helped him kick them off, moaning with desire when she saw that he had gone commando as well. She shivered, forcing her eyes open to see him staring down at her with a hungry look, only a sliver of blue surrounding his pupil.

"Steve" She hissed, gripping his shoulders tightly, her fingernails digging in as he used his knee to nudge her legs apart and settled between them.

"Fast" he panted in her ear.

"Fast" She agreed, gasping when he grabbed her leg, lifting it high and entered her swiftly. She bit down on his shoulder hard, muffling her choked off scream.

Steve shuddered at the familiar sensation of warmth and tightness greeted him. He hissed, stiffening for a second as he spared her a quick look, taking in the mixture of joy and sheer relief on her face as she threw her head back, her hand pulling at him, trying to get him to move. His eyes honed in on the mark he had left on her neck earlier, latching onto to it again as he began pounding into her, urged on by her cries. If he was being honest with himself then he knew he couldn't have gone slowly even if he had wanted to. He had been without her too long and like an addict he needed his fix.

He reached down, his thumb rubbing against her clit and groaned when she clenched around him as an orgasm washed through her.

"Again beautiful, I want to see it again" He demanded roughly, not easing his speed or intent barely noticing when Danni bit down hard enough against the meat of his shoulder to draw blood. It took only minutes before she shattered again beneath his onslaught. She opened her eyes, staring at him blindly as they continued to move when a noise broke through the sound of their ragged breathing and moans.

A sound which Danni's couldn't quite identify over the hazy mist in her mind but one which she reacted to all the same. She heard Steve groan, resting his head against her shoulder before he spoke.

"Ollie you're killing me, stay here love, I'll be right back." He promised with another soft kiss before he pulled out of her and rolled off the bed. Danni watched him as he landed on his feet, pulling on a pair of his sleep shorts and headed to the door, unlocking it and disappeared outside leaving her feeling boneless and content as she rested back against the pillow beneath her.

* * *

Steve fought back the urge to punch the wall beside him as he moved slowly and painfully towards Rowan's room. He opened the door carefully and moved silently in, his eyes landing on Rowan's bed thankful to see that she was still fast asleep, clearly unaffected by her brother's cries. If she had been awake then that would have blown out any chances of him and Danni resuming where they had left off.

He leaned over the crib which he had moved into the room earlier that evening to see Oliver moving about restless, his small face fixed in an expression of sadness and frustration.

"Hey little man, what's wrong? Why are you making all this noise?" Steve asked quietly, leaning over the cot and picking the small boy up, he rested him against his shoulder, brushing his hand over Oliver's nappy unsurprised to see that it was still dry. The cries which were escaping Oliver still weren't the usual cries which would signal that the small baby was hungry so that wasn't the issue. "What is it? Daddy can't stand to see you cry" He admitted softly, snuggling closer to him and burying his nose into Oliver's fine blond hair, breathing in the familiar scent of the baby shampoo which Danni used on Oliver. Steve stroked his hand up and down the baby's back trying to sooth him as the baby squirmed restlessly in his hold. "It's okay Ollie, Daddy's here" he promised, his eyes widening when Oliver suddenly let out a large burp which surprised a laugh out of Steve. "Well that would certainly explain why you were upset if you were holding that in Ollie." Steve stated with a shake of his head.

Oliver made a small sound as though he was agreeing with what Steve was saying as he finally relaxed against Steve's shoulder. Steve held him close to him, continuing to stoke his hand up and down his son's back in an effort to dislodge any further wind that may have been trapped but it appeared that Oliver large burp had cleared it out. Steve leaned down, looking into Oliver's face and breathed a thankful sigh when he saw that Oliver's eyes had drifted close, his breath coming out steadily indicating that Oliver had fallen back asleep. Steve placed him gently in the crib, placing his favourite toy near him and waited for a moment to make sure that he was still settled before he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him and ran lightly back to his and Danni's room, desperately to be back with her now that he knew his baby was happy and asleep again.

He pushed the door open and stepped in making sure he closed it behind him, his eyes already fixed on Danni where she was seated in the middle of their bed, covered by the sheets and she looked at him with a concerned look. Her maternal instinct clearly overriding her desire for him for a moment.

"Is Ollie okay? Does he need feeding?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him when he shook his head with a quiet laugh.

"Naw he's fine Danni. He had some trapped wind which was causing him pain but we soon dislodged it. I'm surprised that you didn't hear his burp from in here" Steve told her as he kicked off his shorts and began stalking towards the bed. "Now, where exactly were we before we were so rudely interrupted by our son?" He asked with a predatory grin which grew when Danni visibly shivered beneath his gaze.

"I'm pretty sure you were intent on trying to leave me with no brain matter" She answered, scooting up the bed as he crawled after her, his eyes fixed on her face in a way which made her swallow hard, her breath catching in her throat. "I love you by the way, I just thought I should tell you in case you succeed in actually orgasming me to death" She said, her mouth curling into a smile when Steve let out a startled laugh.

"Well back at you Danielle" He responded with a wink at her before he wrapped his hands around her small ankles and pulled at them until she was lying on her back again. "That's more like where I left you" He murmured as he blanketed her body with his, his mouth finding hers in a long kiss which caused her to moan.

"What you do to me Steve" She whispered, her breathe escaping her when he slipped back into her waiting body. A look on his face as though he felt that he had just come home.

"I could say the same thing about you Danni" He told her before he began moving again, this time slower, making his thrust lingering until she was crying from it. It didn't take long until he stiffened, finally letting go as he hit his own orgasm, a roar which he muffled against the pillow Danni was resting on erupting from him before he sagged on top of her, nuzzling his face sleepily into her bare neck as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you" She managed to say through her haze, hearing his sleepy returned declaration of love before her body relaxed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left us a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **We really appreciate it**


	4. Friday - morning - The McGarrett house

All in a weekend

By

Landon Richardson and Tealrose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Kamekona and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett, Jack O'Connor. Riley King and Rosie Lange also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so.**

 **So here's the fourth chapter for you all. This is the last chapter before the rating of the story jumps to an M rating so please be aware of that!**

 **It's so much fun writing these sort of stories where we get to see them as a family unit!**

 **Also for the sake of this story, Steve and Danni live on one of the other island, we were half way through writing this when we realised they wouldn't have been far for Steve and Danni to go to Pearl Harbour hence the difference, we were way too far in to change it by that time… it's fiction anyway lol!**

 **Please be aware that this story has now jumped up to an M rating due to a love scene, if for some reason you don't want to read it then you can skip it**

 **I am absolutely loving this story, it so much fun to write and soooooooo fluffy, sometimes fluff is needed!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the story!**

Overall summary

 **Sometimes a weekend away with the family is all that is needed especially when the McGarrett family is involved. (Part of the McDanni world, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

" **Mamma? Da? Wake up, wake up!"**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosie Lange (Risie)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please be aware that this story is now an M rating!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Friday Morning – At the McGarrett house

* * *

"Mamma? Da? Wake up, wake up!"

Danni blinked slowly, staring around her groggily before her eyes focusing on Rowan who was standing in the doorway, her small hands on her hips as she stared at her parents with a look which warned Danni that their daughter was a few minutes away from launching herself at them.

It was a relief that they had pulled the duvet up sometime during the night considering both her and Steve were still naked from their love making, normally they locked the door to avoid this situation from occurring but they must have left it open in their rush to be with each other. She tilted her head to the side when Steve stretched out his body beside her with a loud, heartfelt groan, his eyes opening slowly to focus on her. She couldn't stop the smile which came to her face when his mouth curled upwards into a warm smile at the sight of her, his hand emerging from the duvet as he reached out for her.

"Rowan's here" Danni murmured softly watching as Steve stopped, lifting his head and looked towards the door before he dropped his head back down on the pillow and sighed, running his hand down his face before he looked back towards her with an apologetic look.

"Sorry I thought I had locked the door after going for Ollie" He told her, his voice husky from sleep and misuse, the sound causing her to shiver though she forced herself to ignore the reaction. Danni opened her mouth to reply, stopping abruptly when Rowan scrambled up onto the bed, looking at them with hopeful wide blue eyes.

"Hug please Mamma?" She demanded hopefully, her eyes fixed on Danni. Rowan always insisted on started her day with a long hug from Danni. Danni smiled, scooting up, keeping the duvet up high as she opened up her arms and laughed happily when Rowan threw herself at her, hugging her tightly before she turned to Steve holding her arms out to him. "Morning Da! Hug please" She said happily.

Steve grinned as he came up and hugged her as well, kissing her temple.

"Morning Ro! Are you ready for a big adventure today then?" He asked the small girl, leaning back slightly so he could look into her small face. Rowan nodded at him, her smile widening into a grin which made his heart skip at how happy she seemed.

"Lots of adventures Da just like Peter Pan" The small girl told him. Danni couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at the bemused expression that came to Steve's face.

"Peter Pan?" He mouthed at her.

"Da, you know the story of Peter Pan right?" Rowan demanded, her eyes widening when Steve looked down at her. "He can fly and he has tinker bell and…" She stopped when Danni placed her finger over Rowan's lip and looked down at the small girl, smiling down at her gently.

"Your Dad knows who Peter Pan is love, your sister made him watch it enough time in the past. I think though missy it's time for some breakfast, I don't know about you but I'm feeling pretty hungry. Speaking of your sister do you know whether she's up yet?" Danni asked, her mouth curling into a smile when Rowan immediately began jumping up and down on the bed.

"No, no she's not! I'm going to go and wake her to" Rowan said, scrambling off the bed and running from the room, leaving Steve and Danni to share an amused look knowing they would soon hear the disgruntled voice of their eldest girl who hated being woken up by anyone.

"Morning beloved" Danni said, her smile warming further as she moved closer to him.

"Morning my Danno" He replied, bridging the gap and giving her a lazy morning kiss, nuzzling close for a moment before he moved back. "Did you cover us with the duvet last night?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. Danni shook her head.

"No, I thought you did it" She answered before she shook her head. "Still whichever one of us did it I'm glad we did or that could have been embarrassing" She pointed out. Steve tilted his head to the side before he nodded, leaning in and kissing her again.

"It would have been." He agreed, glancing up when they heard a shriek from down the hall which made them both laugh.

"Rowan! Go away! It's Saturday! No one gets up early on a Saturday" Grace yelled.

"But it's adventure day Gracie" Came the happy reply from their youngest girl. Danni shook her head when she heard Grace respond, though her voice was too quiet this time to hear what she had said.

"You know it's only since she turned into a teenager that Grace began hating getting up, when she was younger she was always up before me" Danni remarked with a sigh, looking up when she heard two pairs of feet suddenly tearing down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Looks like she's now remembered exactly where we're heading today" Steve stated as he sat up fully, yawning and stretching his arms above his head, his eyes flickering to the door when Rowan appeared in the doorway again. "Mamma! Da! I'm hungry. Mamma please feed me oh and Ollie smells really stinky" She announced, wrinkling her nose up in disgust as though she was remembering the smell.

"Back to being a parent love" Steve murmured, giving Danni one last kiss before he leaned down and picked up his shorts from the floor by the bed, wriggling them on under the duvet before he came to his feet looking down at Danni. "I'll deal with Ollie while you help Ro out" He suggest, smiling when she nodded at him.

"Well duh Da, you can't cook" Rowan remarked, shooting him a look which could only be described as pitying before her eyes widened. "Daddy" She said in shock, reverting into the seldom used other term she used to refer to him as. "Ouchy"

Looking down to where Rowan was looking, Danni had to stop herself from bursting out laughing in embarrassment as their daughter was referring to the bite mark on Steve's shoulder.

"Ah, hmmm…" was all Danni could manage, turning on look at Steve with a pleading look which he responded to.

"Don't worry Ro, it doesn't hurt me at all." He reassured the small girl. He certainly wasn't going to tell her that he had gotten the mark due to her mommy biting him during the night.

Rowan tilted her head at him thoughtfully as though she was trying to decide whether to drop the subject or not. Using the distraction Danni quickly pulled on her vest and short combo which she had for sleep and climbed out of the bed heading over to Rowan and picked her up, resting her against her hip. Sometimes it was hard to remember that their baby girl had only just turned three a few weeks earlier and was a toddler herself. Danni blamed it on the fact that Rowan was advanced when it came to speaking, everything else about her was a toddler though. She was even small for her age clearly taking after Danni in that aspect making her look younger than she actually was.

"So what do you want to have for breakfast then Rowan?" She asked her daughter, brushing a kiss against her cheek. The young girl screwed her face up in thought before she spoke.

"Juice… no, no… smoothie please mamma?" She asked giving Danni a hopeful look. Danni looked down at her face for a moment, searching it before she sighed, turning to give Steve a pointed look, the look fading into a smile when he grinned at her and shrugged, looking extremely smug at Rowan's response.

"Well you're definitely your father's daughter" She told Rowan who grinned at her.

"That's my baby girl" Steve said kissing Rowan on top of the head before he kissed Danni once more and left the room heading down the corridor and into the room where Oliver had been sleeping. He moved over to the cot and peered in, unsurprised to see that Oliver was awake though he was surprised to see tears running down his son's small, red, scrunched up face. There was no doubt about it that the small boy was extremely unhappy with his predicament. The sight tearing at Steve's heart.

"Ah Olliekins, don't be sad little man, Daddy's here" He said as he leaned down and picked the small baby up, holding him close to him as he made his way over to the changer. It was still strange to him to see a baby cry as quietly as Oliver did, Rowan had screamed the place down when she had a nasty nappy. He placed his son on the changer and quickly pulled off the used nappy, cleaning his son up before he placed a new one, pulling faces at Oliver thankful to see his son's tears disappear to be replaced by smiles as the small baby stared raptly up at him, giggling when Steve lent down and blew raspberries against his bare tummy.

"Mamma told me to let you know that the coffee is ready Daddy Steve" Grace said from the doorway, grinning at him when he glanced over his shoulder towards her before she disappeared again probably intent on getting to the kitchen or the bathroom, it was always hard to tell with her.

"Thanks Gracie" Steve called out after her before he focused back on Oliver dressing him in a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt which caused his grey eyes to take on a bluish tinge. "You're all ready to go little man" He told him son who burbled back at him. Steve had the feeling that they would need to dress lightly, there would be a breeze on the boat but the past few days had been hot and humid even for Hawaiian standard. He picked Oliver up, kissing the baby on the temple before he moved through the house to the kitchen, smelling the air in appreciation. "So what are we having?" He asked as he entered the room, looking around him with a questioning look.

"Smoothies which you're making by the way and oatmeal, I get the feeling we're going to need all the energy we can get today." Danni answered him, pointing to the blender which she had already set up for him to use. Steve grinned as Rowan shot him a pleading look from where she sat impatiently in her chair drinking a glass of milk. He kissed Danni as he handed Oliver over to her, smiling at the squeal of delight that escape the small boy when he saw his mamma. Steve pulled out the ingredients from the fridge and freezer. The mixture of yoghurt and fruit was a family favourite so the sound was not unfamiliar to the household as the roar of the huge blender took over the room momentarily. Grace popped her head in asking loudly over the noise.

"Did you add the strawberries Steve? It's never the same when you don't add them."

Danni shook her head with a grin when Steve nodded in response causing both the girls to cheer at the same time. She had to admit that she was looking forward to her own one.

"Don't forget to save me one. A certain little man needs some food of his own." Danni said when Oliver tilted his head nuzzling against her with a small keening sound which meant that he was hungry. She smiled at the three of them warmly before she left the room and made her way towards the nursery, stepping over Rowan's toys as she sat down in the old rocking chair, pulling her top down and giving Oliver access to what he needed.

It was moments later when Steve entered with a full glass and placed it on the small table next to the rocking chair.

"Grace is stirring the oatmeal, I went to do it but she stopped me saying I made it too lumpy"

Danni made a sound of amusement at the sound of outrage which came to his voice, glancing up at him in time to catch the disgruntled look on his face. There was no doubt that Steve was amazing at the grill and BBQs, just as he was amazing at making them a selection of extremely tasty smoothies and milkshakes, he just wasn't as skilled at the others form of cooking, something they had learnt out the hard way in the past.

"Well you do beloved" She pointed out, shrugging one shoulder. "You get impatient with it and you don't let it cook for long enough." He shrugged at her knowing it was true as he watched her feed their son.

"I do fine with it" He grumbled, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement before he changed the subject. "So you ready for have some fun then?" He asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well that would depend on what sort of fun you're referring to because the answer to both different scenarios would be yes" She answered with a wink at him, her hear soaring when she heard him laugh. He never laughed enough in her opinion.

"I mean family fun love. You know, a fun boat ride over to the island and a tour of Pearl Harbour. Grace will no doubt demand you take her shopping and while you do that I can take Rowan and Ollie to the beach until you're finished and then we can grab something to eat from one of the restaurants. They've got a great selection out there and we do have thee whole weekend to enjoy ourselves." He pointed out with a grin and a wink of his own.

"The honest answer is that I can't wait" She admitted, leaning back and resting her head on the back of the chair with a thankful sigh. "We really need this holiday. It's been too long since we've managed to do something with the four of us that hasn't been interrupted by something. Sorry, I mean the five of us now" She corrected herself with a smile, glancing down when Oliver let go of her nipple clearly finished with his feed. Danni adjusted her top and listed Oliver's to her shoulder, taking the towel that Steve passed to her and placed it over her shoulder, resting Oliver against it and began to rub his back, trying to dislodge any wind he had.

"Yeah that's true" Steve said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head softly. "You finish up with Ollie, then we eat and leave" He stated before he turned and left the room.

For the next hour the house was a flurry of activity as they finished eating and began bringing their bags out to the car, Steve placing them in the back and securing them down. They checked everything three times, speaking to the neighbours on both sides to tell them they were going away and eliciting promises from them both that they would look out for anything suspicious when they were gone. They bundled into the car and reversed out of the drive way, taking the road that would lead them to the marina. Danni sighed happily, rolling the window down and enjoying the warm breeze for a moment before she looked towards Steve, pleased to see the tension easing out of her husband's face making him look years younger. He would never admit it out loud but she knew him well enough to know how much he needed this break from all the responsibility he carried around him. For the next four days he could focus on being a father and a husband and nothing else.

She glanced over her shoulder to the back, her smile softening when she saw that Grace was talking quietly to Rowan, pointing out things out of the window while Oliver sat in him car seat, his eyes drifting shut though he kept trying to force them open, the soft vibrations of the car clearly putting him to sleep. Grace glanced up and spoke when she spotted Danni watching her, a curious look on her face which reflected in her dark brown eyes.

"Mamma, why do you never drive when we're in the car? Why is it always Daddy Steve who does it?" She asked her, tilting her head to the side as she waited for an answer.

Danni blinked in surprise, looking back at Steve and sharing a speaking glance with him before she waved her hand towards him, telling him without words that he should take the question.

"I feel more comfortable in the driver's seat Gracie. I tend to get sick if I'm in the passenger seat and your mother doesn't, so it makes sense for me to drive when we're together in a car. We don't want to start the holiday with me being sick do we?" He pointed out with a grin, sharing a relieved glance with Danni when Grace laughed.

"Definitely not" Grace said feelingly before she pulled out her IPOD from her small bag and turned it on, placing the earphones in her ear, making it clear that the conversation was over in her eyes. Danni glanced over to Steve, smiling again when he reached out and took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers and resting them on his thigh, his eyes focused on the road. Steve was normally a reckless driver, fast and focused on his target, a target which was normally a criminal he was chasing but that changed the minute one of the children were in the car with them. Then he obeyed every single road law there was, keeping at the driving limit and never taking any risks. Whenever Danni needed a laugh, she would picture the faces of their team mates, the first time each of them had been in the car with Steve when he had picked up Rowan from nursery or was with Oliver. Shock and disbelief would be the best way to describe it.

"Da will you take me climbing?" Rowan demanded from the back.

"Not today sweetheart" Steve answered "But we are going to see lots of boars and ships and we can go to the beach and maybe go swimming as well."

"Yay! Swimming Da" She repeated, clapping her pudgy little hands together causing him to chuckle. Rowan's love of the ocean and swimming was only bested by his own.

"That's right Ro, swimming with me and Ollie okay and maybe later on with Gracie and your mamma as well if we can convince them to come in with us" Steve told the small girl, shooting Danni an innocent look when she rolled her eyes at him. They both knew that she didn't have the ability to say no to Rowan when she whipped out her puppy dog look. So far no one had been able to.

"You know sometimes I wonder if she has any of my DNA in her" Danni remarked to Steve quietly, shaking her head with a laugh. "I think I birthed a female version of you when we had her. If we have another girl then she's going to be all mine to raise into the most feminine girl ever seen" She teased him. He looked at her, squeezing her hand.

"Deal, besides if there was any more versions of me in the house I'm pretty sure you would accuse us of blowing up the house sooner or later." He remarked, winking at her when she laughed.

"I wonder where I've picked that idea up from, you know I still remember that science experiment you did with Gracie, the exploding one? That stuff went everywhere, it was even on the ceiling" She commented.

"True, but Gracie did get an A in that project so it was worth it" Steve said serenely knowing she couldn't argue against that.

"That she did" Danni said with a smile, looking back toward Grace and falling silent as she looked back turning her attention to the view outside the window. The rest of the journey was quiet as Steve parked up their car at the docks.

"We're here" He announced, letting go of Danni's hand and climbed out the car. Danni followed him out the car, moving to the back of it and opened the door, leaning in and undoing Rowan's seatbelt, lifting the small girl into her arms, hugging her close, nuzzling her nose against Rowan's dark hair when the small girl threw her arms around Danni's neck and snuggled close. "There she is, our home for the next four days" Steve announced proudly waving his hand to the side of him.

Dani glanced around her, her eyes widening when she saw the yacht in front of them, it was large and spacious and looked beautiful.

"Steve are you serious? Who does this belong to?" She asked him, her eyes narrowing at the grin he shot her.

"It doesn't matter Ku'u Lei, all that matters is that it belongs to us for the next four days" He stated firmly. Grace looked at it in awe before she squealed in delight taking off towards it at a run. Rowan tilted her head back, looking at Danni who was still staring at Steve in disbelief. "Everything we need has already been put on board for us, there shouldn't be anything we need that we don't have." He told her, adjusting Oliver's car chair in his hand.

Danni blinked moving towards him, going up on tiptoe and wrapping her hand round the back of his neck, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him gently on the mouth, lingering over the contact before she reluctantly pulled back aware they had two of their children with them and the third was running happily round the deck waiting for them to join her so they could explore inside.

"Have I told you how much I love you yet today?" She asked him huskily.

"Once or twice but it's not as if I'm ever going to get tired of hearing you say it love" He told her softly, leaning back and kissing her again. "Did you enjoy your surprise?" He asked her, grinning when she nodded at him, the same look of awe which had been on Grace's face on her own.

"When you spoke about a boat I didn't imagine anything like this. Seriously though who owns this boat?" She asked again, sighing when Steve simply shook her head.

"I'm not telling you" He told her before he passed her Oliver's car seat. "Take Ollie and Rowan on board Danni, I'll grab our bags and then we can get ready. "Explore if you want, everything should be open and I can easily find you." He told her, waiting until she nodded until he turned towards the trunk, putting his words into action.

Danni moved up the ramp, looking around her carefully before she headed towards the door Grace was lingering by, clearly this was the door which led into the main area of the yacht. She smiled at her eldest before she opened her door and moved carefully down the steps and looked around her.

She raised her eyebrow as she passed the room which Grace and Rowan would be sharing not surprised when she heard Grace excited telling Rowan about it nor was she surprised by the enthusiastic hugs both girls gave Steve when he entered the room putting their bags on the floor.

There was no doubt that he had done a good job with it.

"Where is Ollie going to sleep?" She asked him, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder and lead her from the girl's room to one further down the hall way, he opened it and pulled her into the room which was clearly the master suite that they would be sharing together.

"Through there" He said, indicating a door which led off from their own. Danni glanced towards him, moving towards it and opened the door, her face breaking out into a grin when she saw the small attached room that already had a crib in it and some of Oliver's favourite toys and blankets. Shaking her head in disbelief, she leaned down and lifted the sleeping Oliver from his car seat and gently placed him in the crib, watching for a moment when he shifted around, his small face falling into a slight frown before it smoothed out as sleep took him again. She glanced to the side, spotting the baby monitor, switching it on and grabbed the attachment, moving into the main bedroom where Steve was unpacking their suitcases.

"Did you buy us this yacht?" She asked him, unable to let it go, her Detective instinct had been aroused and it wasn't going to be satisfied until she had an answer.

"I would have told you if I went and bought something like this Danni, not only that but I think you might have noticed it coming out of our joint bank account" He commented dryly.

"True" She said reluctantly. "So it must be the Governor's" She remarked, looking towards him quickly, making a sound of frustration when he merely shot her the same smile as before.

"You can ask all the questions you want Danni but I'm not going to give in and tell you. It's too much fun to keep you guessing like this" He told her, standing up straight. "You carry on unpacking while I got and check the motor. We might as well set off now"

"What about the car?" Danni asked him, blinking when he stopped in the doorway and looked back at her.

"Already taken care of, I gave the spare car key to Jack, he's coming down to pick it up and he'll bring it to us when we're on our way home so it be here when we get here" He told her, blowing her a kiss before he left the room, closing the door behind him leaving Danni looking around the room unable to get over how gorgeous it was.

Thirty minutes later, Danni came up to the deck, she had changed into a dress and held the baby monitor in her hand. They had been moving for the past twenty minutes and it was created a pleasant breeze. She glanced to the side, unsurprised to see that Grace was in her bikini, lying on a sun lounger soaking up the rays, a bottle of sun cream beside her which she had clearly used. Rowan stood at the helm with Steve, her arms wrapped round his leg as he steered the boat with an ease that pointed to the fact that he had done this before.

"So I've been over the whole boat and it's amazing and not knowing who owns it is driving me mad which I'm sure you're enjoying greatly" She commented with a shake of her head as she moved towards him, running a fond hand over Grace's hair as she passed.

Steve glanced at her, his eyes moving over her in a way which warmed her.

"We should be docking in another thirty minutes or so, so you should just sit back and enjoy the view and the breeze Beloved, there's a fifteen minute walk when we get there so we should be able to see some of the sights, scope out places we could eat and see if there's any shops that attracts Grace's attention." He told her.

Danni smiled, stopping behind him and wrapped her arms around him, slipping her hand beneath his open shirt, lightly tracing his muscles as she kissed his back, tilting her head to the side and resting her cheek against him with a happy sigh, her eyes drifting shut. She opened them slowly when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her legs. She glanced down at a smiling Rowan, a smile coming to her face.

"Yes my little RoRo, do you need something?" She asked, her smile widening when Rowan shook her head.

"No Mamma, just happy" The small girl stated, they grinned at each other. Danni letting go of Steve and leaning down slightly, picking Rowan up and cuddling her close, dancing around the deck with her. Steve glanced towards them, his heart soaring as he grinned at them wondering whether it was possible to love anyone as much as he loved his family.

He glanced back at them when he heard them whispering together before Rowan spoke.

"Da?"

He turned to look at her, his heart proceeding to melt at the wide eyes look she gave him, she may have inherited his colourings but there was no mistaking exactly who her mother was.

"Yes baby girl?" He questioned, reaching out and running his hand over the top of her head.

"Who boat is this?" She asked him, both her and Danni giving him identical innocent look, their eyes twinkling with suppressed amusement.

"Why I have no idea baby girl but I do know that it's ours for the whole weekend" He responded. Rowan sighed, looking towards Danni before she looked back at them.

"Can I go see Ollie?" She asked hopefully

"Yes but be quiet okay, he's asleep and be very careful on the stairs Rowan okay?" Danni said, waiting until Rowan nodded at her seriously before she lowered her to the floor, watching as Rowan headed to the door. Once she was sure the little girl had made it down the stairs okay she looked back towards Steve, rolling her eyes when she saw the smirk he was giving her.

"Very sneaky using our daughter to try and find out the answer" He said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'll use everything at my disposal Steve and I do mean everything" She told him, glancing over her shoulder when she heard Grace call out.

"I can see the shops Mamma, we're nearly there"

Danni nodded at Grace before she looked at Steve when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her before he pulled back, the smug smile back on his face.

"Well then Danni, let the games commence."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	5. Friday - Afternoon - Pearl Harbour

All in a weekend

By

Landon Richardson and Tealrose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Kamekona and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett, Jack O'Connor. Riley King and Rosie Lange also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so.**

 **So here's the fourth chapter for you all. This is the last chapter before the rating of the story jumps to an M rating so please be aware of that!**

 **It's so much fun writing these sort of stories where we get to see them as a family unit!**

 **Also for the sake of this story, Steve and Danni live on one of the other island, we were half way through writing this when we realised they wouldn't have been far for Steve and Danni to go to Pearl Harbour hence the difference, we were way too far in to change it by that time… it's fiction anyway lol!**

 **Please be aware that this story has now jumped up to an M rating due to a love scene, if for some reason you don't want to read it then you can skip it**

 **I am absolutely loving this story, it so much fun to write and soooooooo fluffy, sometimes fluff is needed!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the story!**

Overall summary

 **Sometimes a weekend away with the family is all that is needed especially when the McGarrett family is involved. (Part of the McDanni world, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

" **So have you given any thought to how we're actually going to do this? I'm guessing you have a plan in place already covering every possible scenario which we may come across?" Danni asked Steve curiously as she adjusted Oliver in her arms smiling down at the small baby when he made a small, happy gurgling sound, his small hand gripping her top tightly as he looked around him with wide, gleaming blue-grey eyes, clearly fully refreshed from his nap and curious about the unfamiliar location.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosie Lange (Risie)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosie Lange (Risie)**

Other note

 **Please be aware that this story is now an M rating!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Friday Afternoon – Pearl Harbour

* * *

"So have you given any thought to how we're actually going to do this? I'm guessing you have a plan in place already covering every possible scenario which we may come across?" Danni asked Steve curiously as she adjusted Oliver in her arms smiling down at the small baby when he made a small, happy gurgling sound, his small hand gripping her top tightly as he looked around him with wide, gleaming blue-grey eyes, clearly fully refreshed from his nap and curious about the unfamiliar location.

"You guessed right Ku'u Lei" Steve answered, sounded distracted for a moment as he finished gather Oliver's belongings together, making sure his nappy bag was full before he placed it in the holder at the bottom of the pram. Standing up he nodded to himself before he looked back at Danni. "The tour of Pearl Harbour lasts about two to three hours, when that finished, we can split up, we'll be near the shops so you and Gracie can go and do that together like she wants, while the rest of us goes to the beach to wait and wait for you to finish." He told her, his mouth curling into a smile when he met her gaze. Danni nodded at him, glancing towards Grace and smiling when she saw her eldest daughter holding Rowan's hand tightly, stopping the young girl from running off of the yacht.

"We should probably grab something to eat after Pearl Harbour" Danni commented, grinning at Rowan when the small girl perked up at the mention of food.

"Hungry now please. Food?" She announced, looking between Steve and Danni with a hopeful look.

"You're always hungry little Rowan bean" Steve commented fondly, looking down at the small girl before he looked back at Danni. "Have you got everything we need Ku'u Lei? I don't want to come back here until later on when we're actually finished."

"I've got everything we need Steve, don't worry yourself about it, we're good to go." She confirmed, glancing around her one more time before she twisted her head, kissing Oliver's cheek when he made a sound of complaint in her arms and moved down the platform, smiling when she heard Grace and Rowan clattering after her. She stopped on the dock, looking back over her shoulder to see Steve carrying Oliver's buggy down, placing it on the ground before he headed back in and grabbed the one which they used for Rowan, placing it beside Oliver's.

"In you go little Olliekins" Danni commented to Oliver, moving round the front of the buggy and placing him in, strapping him in before she placed his favourite toy by him, smiling when he automatically grabbed it, looking around him with a look which appeared curious. Danni stood up, moving over to where Rowan was and picked her up, ignoring her sound of complaint as she put her daughter into her buggy. Normally they allowed Rowan to run around as long as one or both of them were nearby but Danni wasn't going to take a chance with her daughter's safety when they were in an area that she wasn't completely familiar with. She ignored Rowan's fussing looking back at Steve and nodded at him, moving round to Oliver's buggy and started pushing it while Steve pushed Rowan, Grace automatically coming to her mother's side. "Okay so we're all agreed then. Pearl Harbour first and then Grace and I will go shopping while you keep Rowan and Ollie with you Steve. Are you okay with having both of them with you?" She asked her husband, who shot her an amused look.

"You know I have coped with looking after the two of them together when you haven't been there before Danielle" He commented sounding amused. "As long as I have Ollie's bag with his bottles and extra diapers then we'll be good."

Danni nodded, glancing down at her son over the top of the buggy to see that Oliver's eyes were beginning to drift shut though he was clearly trying to fight against it. Shaking her head she looked towards Grace who had skipped slightly ahead, veering to the left, her eyes fixed on the stores, no doubt mentally running through the ones which she wanted Danni to take her to after the tour was over. Rowan on the other hand was talking ninety to the dozen, looking around her at all the people walking back. The difference between her three children never failed to make her smile.

"Why don't we do stuff like this more often?" Danni asked quietly turning to look at Steve who flashed her a smile.

"Life has kept us pretty busy Danni" He pointed out. "But we can definitely try and go away together more often, maybe if we get lucky your brother or one of the others will babysit the children for a weekend and we can go away just the two of us" He suggested with a wink at her, his heart soaring when she laughed at his comment.

"I wouldn't say no to that Steve" She responded with a wide grin. "Did you turn your cell phone off? We don't want anyone back home interrupting us today on our McGarrett day."

"It's off and at the bottom of Ollie's bag" Steve told her with a smile. "What about yours?"

"I threw mine in there as well before we left" She stated, reaching out and grabbed his hand squeezing it gently, her smile softening when he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it, lingering over the contact, his eyes meeting hers with a look of promise which made her stomach flip pleasantly.

"Mamma, can we go see fishes please, please, pretty please. Da can we?" Rowan asked, her voice becoming high pitched as she jumped in the buggy, clearly desperate to get out and run out.

"Later on Ro" Steve promised her, pleased when Rowan subsided with a little sigh. Danni grinned to herself, shaking her head as she was struck once again by how much father and daughter were similar to each other in personality, god only knew how Steve would cope when Rowan was older, her teenage years would be interesting that much was for sure.

"Here we are guys" Steve said nodding ahead to the large crowded area in front of them. "Tour starts in twenty minutes so let's head over there and get this started"

* * *

The tour lasted two hours and had been surprisingly interesting and fun even if it did involve a great deal of walking. They had been forced to take both Oliver and Rowan out of their buggies and leave the buggies in the buggy park outside but they had managed. Oliver was still light enough in weight that Danni could hold him easily in her arms while Steve had held Rowan. The small girl was now on his back, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she looked around her making the most of the new height advantage she now had to see what was going on around them.

Grace had been well behaved as usual but Danni knew that her eldest was bored and desperate to spend some time with her mother in the shops. They rarely got to do things just the two of them so any moment they could was something to be cherished.

"Time to get something to eat quickly because I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving" Steve announced, attracting their attention as he looked at them with a smile. "There's a place nearby that I used to go to when I was a kid which was really good."

"Food would be good and then afterwards you and I can go and look at the shops Gracie" Danni remarked, forestalling any potential arguments the teenager might have had.

"I am pretty hungry" Grace admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

They followed Steve, walking down a few streets before they stopped outside a diner, Steve headed straight in, holding the door open for them before he moved towards the back of the diner towards an empty booth which would give him perfect sightline of the rest of the room. Danni smiled when he automatically grabbed a baby seat on the way, placing it at the end of the table before he deposited Rowan into it, ignoring the small girl's protest that she was a big girl now and wanted to seat next to Grace.

"Can I feed Ollie Mamma?" Grace asked as she slid into the booth, a hopeful look on her face.

"Course you can baby" Danni automatically agreed, passing Oliver over to his big sister, making sure she was supporting him fully, she glanced over her shoulder, unsurprised to see Steve was already talking to one of the waitress, holding out a bottle to the younger woman, no doubt giving her instruction on the exact temperature he wanted the milk heated up to. She shook her head, noticing the eager look on the girl's face as she looked at Steve, it didn't surprise her. Steve was a gorgeous man, she watched a moment longer, a smile coming to her face as she spotted the exact moment the waitress caught sight of Steve's wedding ring. She had seen that disappointed look more times than she cared to remember though Steve barely noticed.

Danni breathed out, turning to the nappy bag and opened it, pulling out Rowan's colouring book and crayons, placing them on the table portion of the high chair, she smiled down at her youngest daughter when Rowan automatically grabbed at the crayons, pulling the book open to a random page before she tilted her head back and grinned at her mother. Bending down Danni brushed a kiss against Rowan's forehead before she finally allowed herself to sit down with a thankful sigh, moving across so Steve would have space to get in as well.

She grabbed the menu having a quick look at it, her eyes flickering up when Steve reappeared with the bottle which he handed to Grace with a smile before he took his seat, his arm coming out and wrapping around Danni's shoulder, pulling her in closely to him. She nuzzled her face against his shoulder for a moment, breathing his scent in before she moved back slightly, looking at him when he spoke quietly.

"I know you said it before but you are right, we should do this more often"

"I hear that" She agreed softly, turning her attention to the waitress when she appeared at their table with a pad of paper and a pen in hand. They quickly gave their drink and food orders to her, waiting until she moved away before they began speaking, talking about what they wanted to do with the rest of the weekend now that they had been on the tour. There seemed to be a general agreement that they wanted to relax and just spend time with each other which was something Danni was more than happy to do.

The meal and drinks came quickly and were eaten even quicker with Steve and Danni sharing their food, the same as they often seemed to do before Danni and Grace shared a smile and came to their feet, gathering their belongings together.

"Are you sure you've got this beloved?" Danni asked Steve, searching his eyes before her gaze flickered to Rowan and Oliver.

"When have I ever not got this?" Steve asked her warmly, reaching out and gripping her hand in his, squeezing down on it. "I'll take the two of them to the beach, I was going to take them to the aquarium but I'll wait until you and Grace are back to do that. Here's your cell phone just in case you need it, I've turned mine on as well so you can reach me."

"Thanks" She said, reaching out and taking it from him. She quickly switched it on, putting in her passcode before she locked it and dropped it into her bag. "Have fun with Daddy, Ro and Ollie and be good for him." She stated leaning down and kissing her two youngest before she tilted her face back and kissed Steve, lingering for a moment before she forced herself to move back from him. "Right Gracie, let's go shopping."

"I know the perfect thing to do first Mamma" Grace stated, giving her siblings and step father a kiss of her own before she grabbed Danni's hand and dragged her towards the door leaving the others behind.

"Okay, so what's this perfect thing?" Danni asked curiously as they moved down the street, looking around them with identical looks of curiosity.

"Manicures and Pedicures Mamma, Janie told me about a place that she and her mom went to when they came here. They put gems on it and everything. Can we get one done, it is a special occasion after all" Grace remarked, a hopeful note to her voice.

"I can't think of anything more perfect Gracie" Danni agreed, laughing when Grace cheered out loud at her response.

They lost track of time after that, getting their nails done before moving through the countless shops. It had been so long since they had spent quality time alone like this that both wanted to make the most of it.

Danni was just browsing through a clothes rack, looking at tops, when her cell phone went off. She fished it out of her bag, glancing at the caller ID before she grinned, winking at Grace when the small girl shot her a questioning look before she answered.

"Hey Rosamund, what can we do for you?" She queried.

"Just calling to say that I love your nails, it seems like you're having an awesome time out there" Rosie commented, an undercurrent of amusement to her voice as she spoke.

"We certainly are, how are things back home, everything okay?" Danni asked, giving Grace a thumbs up when she held a top against herself. "One second Rosie" She commented, bringing her phone away from her ear. "Why don't you try it on Gracie, if you like it on then I'll get it for you as a treat" She told her daughter, Grace squealed in response and darted towards the changing room with Danni following her at a slower pace. "Sorry about that, I'm shopping with Gracie so she's trying on clothes."

"I can understand that" Rosie said "And as for things here, well we all made a deal not to tell you and Steve anything so you could actually enjoy your time off for once."

"Fair enough" Danni responded with a shrug. "What about non work stuff? What are you up to? Hanging out with Riley?" She asked, tilting her head to the side when Grace came out wearing the top, she smiled, raising an eyebrow when Grace violently shook her head.

"I like the top but I really don't like the colour of it" Grace complained with a sigh as she stared at herself in the mirror "Mamma can you see if they have it in blue?" Her daughter demanded as she looked over her shoulder at Danni. Danni looked back into the shop, her eyes landed on the rack before she looked back at her daughter and nodded.

"It looks like they've got two different kinds of blue, I'll grab them for you to try, you wait in the changing room" Danni told Grace who nodded, disappearing back into the room while Danni headed back into the shop to grab the blue versions of the top, her attention fixed on Rosie when the other woman laughed.

"Grace is becoming more and more like you" The other woman commented before she answered Danni's previous question. "Yes I'm hanging out with Riley and yes before you ask the two of us are still going strong. I know we've only started dating but… well I really like him Danni and I'm not just saying that because the man knows how to give a good back rub." Rosie remarked causing Danni to laugh.

"It's probably a SEAL thing because Steve is the same. If you think the back rub is good then you should ask him to give you a foot rub, now that my friend is sheer heaven, especially after a day when you've been on your feet all day working." Danni remarked with a happy sigh, wondering whether she could convince her husband to give her a foot rub later on once the kids were asleep.

"I might have to bring that up with him tonight." Rosie admitted.

"Make sure you let me know how that goes. I've got to go now Rosie but I'll text you when we're on our way back home on Monday. Enjoy your weekend and your time with Riley." She said.

"Yeah I will and enjoy your break with the family, don't worry about anything back here because we have it all covered. Bye Danni"

"Bye Rosie" Danni said, ending the call and grabbing the blue tops. She headed back to the dressing room and spoke. "I got the tops Gracie" She commented, grinning when a small hand shot through the curtains. She passed them to her and moved back, her mind going to that evening as a small smile curved her mouth.

She had plans for Steve, she just had to make sure that she picked up the needed supplies for it.

If everything worked out the way she wanted it to then her husband wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	6. Friday Evening – The McGarrett yacht

All in a weekend

By

Landon Richardson and Teal Rose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Kamekona and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett, Jack O'Connor. Riley King and Rosie Lange also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so.**

 **So here's the next chapter for you all. I'm sorry about the delay in getting it to you but real life and other plot bunnies keep getting in the way!**

 **It's so much fun writing these sort of stories where we get to see them as a family unit!**

 **Also for the sake of this story, Steve and Danni live on one of the other island, we were half way through writing this when we realised they wouldn't have been far for Steve and Danni to go to Pearl Harbour hence the difference, we were way too far in to change it by that time… it's fiction anyway lol!**

 **I am absolutely loving this story, it so much fun to write and soooooooo fluffy, sometimes fluff is needed!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the story!**

Overall summary

 **Sometimes a weekend away with the family is all that is needed especially when the McGarrett family is involved. (Part of the McDanni world, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

" **I think it might be time for someone to head to bed" Steve said softly, ducking his head and looking into Rowan's small face, a smile coming to his face when he saw the stubborn expression she wore as she actively fought against sleep.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosie Lange (Risie)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please be aware that this chapter is definitely an M rating…**

* * *

Chapter Six

Friday Evening – The McGarrett holiday yacht

* * *

"I think it might be time for someone to head to bed" Steve said softly, ducking his head and looking into Rowan's small face, a smile coming to his face when he saw the stubborn expression she wore as she actively fought against sleep.

He wasn't surprised that she was tired considering how action packed the day had been. By the time Danni and Grace had re-joined them after their shopping trip it had already been four in the afternoon. They had spent an hour on the beach, relaxing and building sandcastles until they had finally come back to the yacht, cooking a light dinner which they had just finished. Oliver had barely lasted five minutes into the meal before Danni had had to pick him up and leave the room with him to put the small baby to bed.

"No Da, not sleepy" Rowan said, tiredly pushing his face away from her even as she cuddled closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder as though it was too heavy for her to keep up without the support.

"Of course you're not baby" Steve murmured quietly to her, brushing a kiss over the top of her head.

"I can take her to bed if you want Daddy Steve, I'm going to head to bed anyway, it's early but I'm tired" Grace admitted with a yawn of her own.

"Okay then" Steve agreed with a nod, watching as Grace came to her feet. "Leave the plates Gracie, I'll clean the table" He told her when Grace made a move to clean the plates which were still on the table. "I'll be up to kiss you goodnight in a few minutes Rowan" He said to Rowan who murmured something unintelligible to him in response. He passed Rowan over to Grace with another kiss, making sure that Grace was okay with the extra weight before he came to his feet

"Night Daddy Steve" Grace said to him with a smile.

"Night Gracie bean, sleep well" Steve responded with a smile watching them leave the room before he turned his attention back to the table and began gathered the leftovers together and moving over to the small kitchen they had, grabbing some of the containers putting the food into it before he closed them up and placed them into the fridge they had.

He washed up the plates quickly before he headed up to Grace and Rowan's room, lightly knocking on the door before he pushed it open, smiling when he saw that both Grace and Rowan were fast asleep in their beds. Shaking his head slightly he moved into the room, dropping a kiss on both girls foreheads before he left the room, pulling the door to behind him. He moved down the corridor towards his bedroom, opening the door and stepped in, his mouth open to call out to Danni when he stopped realising that the room was lit up with candles which smelt like vanilla.

"Danno? Are you here?" Steve called out quietly, closing the door behind him as he stepped further into the room.

"I was hoping that you would come to bed early" Danni commented from the side of him. He looked towards the sound of her voice, his eyes widening when he caught sight of her.

"Danno" He breathed. His eyes skirting her figure and the sexy black bra and panties she was wearing, taking in the way her hair fell down her back and over her shoulder. There was no doubt about it, Danni took his breathe away every time. "You look… you look gorgeous. Have I mentioned today how much I love you?" He asked her looking back up to her face.

"A few times" She said, moving towards the bed and shooting him a glance over her shoulder, her mouth curling up into a smile. "I wouldn't be averse to you showing me how much you love me though"

"I can do that" He told her walking towards her, his eyes dropping from her face again. "Is that new?" he said, reaching out and brushing his fingers against the silky material of her bra, his smile becoming predatory when she smiled at him.

"Oh this old thing you mean" She said lightly, waving a hand down herself.

"There's nothing old about it" He murmured back, reaching up and wrapping his arms around her, gathering her close to his body as he caught her mouth with his, kissing her hard, his hands moving up and down her bare back, his tongue slipping into her mouth when she sighed against him as he pushed her back towards the bed, following her down and hovering over her, grinning when she laughed.

"So rough Steve" She teased, her hand coming up and curling round his neck, sighing happily as he hands moved over her.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her, nuzzling his face into her bare neck, kissing the soft skin. She smelt sweet like vanilla indicated to him that she had showered since being back. It was one of his favourite scent, something she knew if the scented candles was any indication to go by.

"What I want from you Steve is a massage, starting with a foot massage. I've been on my feet all day after all" Danni murmured, capturing his mouth in another kiss which he returned.

"Well I am very good at massages as you know" He replied, moving down the bed, picking on one of her small feet and began rubbing at it, applying just the right amount of pressure which he knew she loved. He looked up at her, taking in the blissed out expression on her face and smiled shaking his head. "So tell me Ku'u Lei, are you planning on torturing me to death tonight?" He asked her.

"Me?" She said innocently, stretching out her body on the mattress aware of his eyes dropping to follow the movement with a growing look of hunger. "What make you think I would do anything like that?"

He pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before he deliberately hit a spot on her foot making her moan out loud.

"Oh no reason at all Danielle" He murmured, continuing to hit the points that he knew would have her whimpering with need. She narrowed her eyes at him and spoke, a husky tone to her voice.

"You're doing that on purpose" She accused.

"Me? What makes you think I would do anything like that?" He asked, repeating her words from earlier innocently. She stared at him for a moment before she laughed softly, shaking her head as she dropped it back to the mattress, letting out a shaky breathe.

"I'll remember this" She promised as he switched his attention to her second foot.

"I'm counting on it" Steve replied, watching her reactions from the corner of his eyes as he slowly moved up to her ankle, working each point which he knew would drive her crazy.

"Promises, promises" She whispered, closing her eyes for a moment before she opened them quickly when she felt Steve move away from her. She watched, a smile coming to her face as Steve stripped off his shirt and shorts, throwing them to the side of him before he moved down next to her again, kissing her gently before he moved back to her feet. "Well this is certainly a nice view" she purred, her eyes roaming over his skin, watching the way the shadows created by the candles danced over him. She wanted to throw herself at him but she resisted the urge.

Yesterday their love making had been hard and fast but today she wanted it to be slow and gentle. She wanted to feel loved and treasured by her husband.

"I could say the same thing" He teased back looking towards her.

Danni sighed as Steve's hand began roaming up her legs, revelling in the sensation of what he was doing to her. Steve watched her, bending to kiss her knee as his hand continued up, followed by his mouth. Danni couldn't hold back the moans and whimpers which escaped her as he gently bit, caressing the skin with his tongue to sooth the sing.

"Steve" She said, barely able to get the word out of her mouth as she watched him through half opened eyes.

"Danni" He murmured back.

"Tell me why you love me" She demanded softly, looking up at him when he looked up at her, a soft look on his face which she doubted many people got to see before he answered her.

"I love you because you love me for all my faults Danni. I love you because of how you make me feel. I love you for the wonderful children you gave me. You're the most wonderful woman I've met Danni. There's hundreds of reasons why I love you" He told her quietly, the look in her eyes making her swallow hard against the sudden lump in her throat.

"Likewise Steve" She managed to say.

"You my sweet little Danno are everything to me and you always will be." He promised her before he turned his attention to her hip, nuzzling it through silky black material.

"I love you" She said in response, reaching down now that she could reach him, stroking and running her fingertips over his shoulders and chest, scoring her newly painted nail over the skin making him groan as he bit her side, still slowly making his way up her body, clearly in no rush. Danni breathed out nosily. Was he planning on going this slowly the whole time? Because if that was the case then she might end up exploding through sexual frustration. "Steve" She whispered when he picked up her hand, kissing her palm before turning his attention to her fingers. "Could you speed it up a little?" She asked.

"Where would be the fun in that Danni?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, dropping her hand and using her distraction to flip her over onto her front. Smiling against her shoulder as he bit down, listening to her shaky gasp. He let go and kissed the reddened spot. "I believe you wanted a full body massage Danielle so that is exactly what you're going to get." He murmured, his eyes landing on the clip of his bra, causing a smirk to come to his face as he reached out and unclasped it, helping Danni out of it before he joined his shirt and shorts across the room.

"Didn't I say a foot massage?" She managed as she moaned again.

"Pretty sure you said to start with a foot massage" He correctly, focusing his attention on the back of her neck as continued to speak, the words muffled against her skin. "I had an fascinating call from Riley when you were shopping with Gracie. He said that he happened to overhear an interesting conversation on the phone between you and Rosie earlier" He commented.

Danni stilled beneath him, her eyes widening as she thought back to that conversation, things beginning to slip into place in her mind.

"Oh and what conversation was that for example?" She asked him, trying to buy herself some more time to think, something made harder by his hands.

"Oh, just something about enjoying massages and getting turned on by them" He said lightly before continuing down her back with his hands and mouth causing her to moan again, knowing he wasn't going to take any pity on her. She cried out when he bit her hip before he pulled her panties off throwing them off to the side somewhere. The action causing Danni to shudder, biting down hard on her lower lip.

"Steve, please beloved, stop playing with me" She begged, closing his eyes when he chuckled, turning her over so she was facing him again.

"No more playing" He said, bringing his hand up and cupping her face, kissing her gently before he moved back, keeping his face close enough to hers that he could count every individual lash. "What do you need me to do Danni? How can I please you?" He queried, kissing her again.

"Do you remember the first time we were together? At that cave you took me to?" She asked him, a look in her eyes which told him exactly what she needed. "I need you so much Steve, please" She begged, her voice which as though she was about to start crying.

Steve smiled, the look predatory causing her to shiver as he pulled her to the edge of the bed, coming off of the mattress and falling to his knees in front of her.

"Just like that first time in the cave" He repeated. "That I can do beloved"

Danni bit down hard on her hand to stop herself from crying out as he pulled her legs open, shooting her a hooded glance before he leaned forward, kissing her between her legs before proceeded to drive her crazy as he pulled her legs further apart and set about destroying her with his tongue.

"Steve, Steve, Steve" Danni chanted, her vision whitening as she came, the blood roaring in her ears, leaving her locked in a world of sheer pleasure.

When he didn't stop, she stiffened and began to sob out his name, biting down hard on her lower lip when he reared up suddenly and entered her, pounding hard into her, feeling her tighten around him as she shattered again bringing him with her.

"Danni" He breathed out, twisting to the side, pulling her close to him, focusing on controlling his breathing.

Danni made a sound at the back of her throat, trying to will her body to move. She wanted to move, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and snuggle in close but it seemed beyond her. All she could do was lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling above her.

Steve sighed as he nuzzled her neck, kissing her gently.

"Well, was that what you needed my Danno?" He asked her quietly.

"Brain is melted, can't think…" She managed, tilting her head to the side with a sleepy questioning look when he suddenly laughed. "Hmmm?"

"I'm just thinking that with the way we are going, Ollie won't be the youngest for long" He commented smugly, unable to keep the grin from his face.

"How many kids do you want again?" She managed to ask, watching as his grin softened into a soft smile.

"As many as you do Danni but for now I'm more than happy to enjoy the ones we already have." He said. "Nothing wrong with practicing for it though" He added, wriggling her eyebrows at her causing her to laugh with a shake of her head.

She took a second gathering her strength before she slipped out of his hold, moving quickly and pushing him onto his back, laying her body on top of his, her gaze fixed on his face for a moment before she sat up, straddling him. It was about time she repaid him for the last two days.

"What are you doing love?" He asked her with a wary expression on his face which lessened when she hummed, her hands getting to work on his body.

"I'm just repaying the favour beloved" She answered him, moving slowly down his body, stopping by his feet, trailing her fingertip down the sole of his feet. "So I believe you started with the foot" She told him quietly, shooting him a smile as she gently began working on his feet, her smile growing when he groaned.

"Danno" He managed, closing his eyes, relishing the feeling of her hands moving across his feet and slowly up his legs. He knew that sooner or later she would add more to get him going again but for now she was showing him the same care that he had shown her.

"So" She commented lightly, breaking the silence between the two of them as she began working on his thigh muscle. "What are our plans for tomorrow then?" She asked, her hand brushing his inner thigh.

"Ahhh…" he said, his mind wandering as he tried frantically to gather his thoughts together. He knew that he has planned something which would keep the kids entertained but would allow Danni time to relax. "Ahhh… it was…" He groaned as her finger brushed near his cock again, the action causing him to glare at her, growling at the innocent look she shot him.

"You were saying Steve?" She asked him sweetly.

"We are…" His voice trailed off as Danni moved her finger down the length of him.

"We should do something that Grace will enjoy doing" Danni suggested casually.

"Grace helped me choose where we're going…" He managed to say, nodding his head slightly. He could remember that much at least. He just couldn't remember what it was. He glared again at her, groaning when she moved her head closer, looking up at him through her lashes before she bit his thigh. "You keep that up Danno and you know what is going to happen." He warned her.

"Oh?" She asked. "And what would that be?" She asked waiting until he opened his mouth to respond to her before she struck, taking him into her mouth and swallowing him down.

He had to stifle his cry at the feel of her mouth around him. He breathed out heavily, reaching down and gently touching the top of her head as she moved, causing him to groan again as he felt himself harden further.

Danni smiled around him before she hummed at the back of her throat knowing that the feel of the vibration would often make Steve wild. She had no real plans to make him suffer but nor did she plan to make it easy on him. The stamina of a SEAL was legendary and she planned to test it as much as possible.

At least that had been her plan until a familiar cry came from the next door room. She reacted instantly to it, releasing Steve from her mouth as she looked at the door before her eyes flickered back to Steve, a smug smile coming to her face when she saw the way he looked. He looked wrecked, his glazed eyes focused on her as though she was the only thing in the world which was keeping him grounded.

"Don't go anyway because I'm nowhere near finished with you yet" She told him before she got off the bed, kicking his t-shirt off of the ground and pulling it on as she headed into Oliver's small room, heading straight to be crib and peering in, a smile coming to her face at the sight of him. He might have had her colourings but there was no mistaking who the father of him was. All you had to do was look at his features to know.

She picked him up, checking his nappy before she cuddled him to her, humming softly to him knowing that sometimes he just wanted to be held. Brushing a kiss against his forehead she looked down thankful to see that Oliver had fallen back to sleep. She laid him back down, waiting a moment to make sure he didn't stir before she smiled, leaving the room, closing the door behind her, her eyes landing on Steve who hadn't moved a muscle from what she could tell.

"Well you look uncomfortable" She commented with an innocent look as she made her way back to the bed and climbed back on top of him, not bothering to take his t-shirt off as she settled herself back between his legs, looking down when his hips jerked up slightly. "Is there something I can do to help you beloved?" She asked, wrapping her hand around him and slowly, ever so slowly, began dragging her hand up him.

Steve groaned as he glared at her, ignoring the smile she gave him as her hand continued its slow movement. Slowly she bent back down, her tongue creating havoc across his chest as she moved back towards his member.

"Danno" He hissed

"Hmmm?" She answered, suddenly pulling back so she wasn't touching any part of him. "Do you want me to stop because I can if that's what you want?" She teased.

He glared at her again, his face a picture of beautiful agony in her eyes.

"Danni please…" was all he could manage, his hands gripping the bedding hard in a way which told her that he was fast approaching his limit.

"How about this" She said moving so she was hovering over him knowing he would be able to feel a hint of her warmth. "Tell me who this boat belongs to and I'll ride you like never before until you forget even your children names" She stated, moving her body up when Steve jerked up trying to enter her. "No, no, no beloved, answer my question first and then you get your pleasure,"

"Ahh… Danni… Riley… ttt-time share" he finally managed to get out. Danni blinked, surprised that she hadn't thought of that option.

"Riley? Then why all the secrecy?" She remarked, pushing it to one side as she lowered herself onto him, welcoming him in again. She took a second to adjust to his size before she began rocking, leaning down and grabbing his shoulder, pulling him into a sitting position to help give her balance. She smiled listening to the rough sounds he was making as she worked him into a frenzy.

He growled even more when her teeth again bit his shoulder, knowing how much he loved when she did that. It did things to her as well when he got like this, she groaned, feeling her body fight to keep the pace Steve was setting for them. She kissed him hard before she looked back, lowering her voice so it was husky and barely above a whisper as she spoke.

"Let go Steve, let go"

He gripped her sides hard as he looked deep in her eyes.

"My Danni" He grounded out, shuddering as he came, taking her mouth hard with his to quiet his shout as pleasure shot through him, hard and fast. Danni cried out as well as her own breathe was taken away from her.

Danni blinked, realising that she was lying on top of Steve both of them breathing hard in the aftermath. She smiled, tilting her head and kissing his shoulder before she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked her hoarsely, looking down at the top of her head.

"It's just…" she stopped for a second looking up at him. "How exactly did we manage to keep our hands off of each other for the first six months of our partnership? I mean if I hadn't have called you that day and we hadn't gone to the cave…" her voice tailed off. "Where you ever going to make a move on me if we hadn't of gone there?" She asked, tracing his tattoo with her fingertip.

He looked at her with the same look that had made her feel special even back then.

"Yes" He answered her simply. "I wanted you long before that day Danni, it just provided me with the opportunity I had been waiting for. I knew within two weeks of meeting you that we were meant to together, I just had to make you see that as well without scaring you off. Once I knew you were on the same page of me it was easy. All I had to do is bide my time so I could make it special for you."

Danni swallowed hard, tearing up as he spoke, knowing that he meant every word he spoken. He pulled her down, holding her close.

"I wish there was a word I could use other than I love you to let you know how I feel about you. I love you just doesn't seem enough to explain what I feel." She admitted with a sigh, her eyes drifting shut. She had meant to ask Steve if he had locked the bedroom door but it seemed too much effort to speak.

It would be fine.

She was sure of it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	7. Saturday Morning – The McGarrett yacht

All in a weekend

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Kamekona and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett, Jack O'Connor. Riley King and Rosie Lange also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so.**

 **It wouldn't be a McDanni fic without there being some sort of mishap along the way!**

 **I like exploring Steve and Danni as parents, especially when one of their children is Steve reborn…**

 **Please enjoy.**

Overall summary

 **Sometimes a weekend away with the family is all that is needed especially when the McGarrett family is involved. (Part of the McDanni world, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni jerked awake with a shocked cry when a heavy weight suddenly crashed down on her back, abruptly dragging her from her deep sleep.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosie Lange (Risie)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please be aware that this story is now an M rating!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Saturday Morning – The McGarrett holiday Yacht

* * *

Danni jerked awake with a shocked cry when a heavy weight suddenly crashed down on her back, abruptly dragging her from her deep sleep.

She realised groggily that she was lying on her front in the bed with Steve beside her, she sucked in a lungful of oxygen noting at the same time that the covers had been pulled up over them again, her mind trying desperately to figure out what happened. She had her answer a second later when she heard her husband's speak.

"Rowan, why did you jump on your mamma when you know you're not allowed to?" Steve demanded, a disapproving tone to his voice as he turned over to see whether she was okay. Danni closed her eyes, thankful when her daughter's small body rolled off of her.

"I'm sorry Mamma" Rowan said subdued, curling into Danni's other side.

"Are you okay love?" Steve asked her, his face turned towards her with a questioning look. Danni opened her mouth to answer him but instead all that escaped was a hiss as she realised with a sinking heart that her hand had been beneath her, lying in an awkward position when her daughter had struck. A hand which she had injured if the way her wrist was throbbing was any indication to go by. "Danni?" Steve said, concern coming to his tone as he reached out, placing his hand on her back. "Love are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Mamma?" Rowan said, appearing in Danni's sightline, a worried look on her face, clearly picking up on Steve's reaction. Danni met her daughter's eyes forcing a smile on her face, a smile which clearly did nothing to reassure the small girl if the way her eyes filled with tears was any indication to go by. "Oh no Mamma, did I hurt you bad? Mamma I'm sorry"

Steve moved Rowan gently down to the floor before he helped turn Danni turn over, watching the way she cradled her wrist closely; a look of pain on her face.

"Mommy" Rowan called out again in a tearful voice. Danni coughed, sucking in another breathe of air before she spoke.

"Let's just say that you can't get on Mommy's and Daddy's bed again without asking permission first" Danni said. "I am hurt but I'm not badly hurt Rowan so don't worry sweetheart, everything will be fine" Danni told her, wishing she could give the small girl another answer but she had never lied to any of her children before and she had no plans to begin to now.

Rowan stared at her for a moment, her lower lip quivering before fat tears escaped from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks as she began wailing. The sound setting off Oliver from the next room who clearly objected to being woken up from his sleep. Danni sighed, biting down on her lower lip and closing her eyes for a moment. This was something which she could have done without.

"Danni" Steve said softly, his attention clearly fixed on her, blocking out the two crying children for a moment. Danni opened her eyes, meeting his gaze.

"I'll take Rowan while you deal with Ollie? I don't want him to make himself sick" She told him, wincing when Steve gently touched her wrist. Steve frowned, clearly torn between them. "Steve, Ollie needs you beloved, I'll be fine." She assured him, both of them looking towards the door when Grace hurried through.

"Mamma is everything okay?" Grace demanded, looking around the room as though she expected something to be on fire.

"Fine" Danni assured the brunette, as she leaned down and picked up Rowan, making sure she didn't use her bad wrist, she settled the small girl in her lap, looking up towards her eldest. "Gracie could you head into the kitchen and get Rowan some water and put it in her cuppie?"

"No problem Mamma" Grace agreed readily, her dark eyes flickering between them before she turned and left the room. Danni breathed out, turning her attention to Rowan, humming softly to her as she brushed kisses over the top of the small girl's tangled dark hair. She waited until the sobs eased off leaving Rowan, resting her head on her shoulder, her breathe occasionally hitching before Danni spoke, keeping her voice soft but firm. It would be easy to let this slide but she and Steve had agreed that they would have to keep a close eye on Rowan, she had too much of her father in her including his stubborn nature and the belief that she was always right even when she was in the wrong. If they didn't teach her to how to compromise now than it would cause her a lot of difficulty in the future.

"Rowan, didn't both your Da and I ask you not to jump on top of me when I wasn't prepared for it?" She asked, ducking her head so she could meet Rowan's wet blue eyes, gently brushing the remaining tears away as Rowan nodded slowly, sniffing as she dropped her eyes. "Do you remember that the last time you did it, I was hurt as well?" She asked the small girl evenly, watching as Rowan considered the question carefully for a moment before she nodded, her head barely moving. "Look at me Rowan" She said, tilting the small girl's chin up so she could see into her eyes. "You must not do it again, if your Da and I tell you something then you have to listen to us and obey us because we're telling you for a good reason butterfly. Do you understand?" She questioned, smiling when Rowan nodded, this time more fervently. Danni glanced up as Steve entered the room again, holding a now content Oliver against his bare chest. A look on his face which told Danni that Steve was extremely unhappy with their youngest daughter.

Rowan turned at his entrance as well, her eyes widening as she saw Steve. She turned snuggling into Danni, speaking when Danni wrapped her arms around her.

"Da, I'm sorry" She said, sticking out her lower lip, trying to bring on some more tears knowing already that he hated seeing her upset in any fashion. This time though he seemed unmoved as he sat down beside her, a serious look on his face as he searched her face.

"I know you are Rowan but that doesn't stop your mamma from being hurt, nor does it stop us knowing that you intentionally disobeyed us. From now on, you have to knock on the door before you enter and you can't come in until we say you can unless it's an absolute emergency." He told her.

"Steve" Danni interjected softly, stopping when he held up his hand, stopping her as he glanced quickly towards her, a look in his eyes telling her to let him handle the issue.

"Do you understand me Rowan?" Steve said turning back to Rowan, who was watching him with a pleading look. Her shoulders sagged down, clearly recognising the look on his face. She glanced up at her mother but her mother's beautiful look was fixed in that thoughtful look she got, the one which made it hard to know what she was thinking. Rowan felt awful that she had hurt her because she loved her mom more than anything, she was always here to give her hugs and kisses for her. She would read to her and play with her unless she was at work. She had hoped that her mother would tell her Da that he was being too harsh on Rowan but she remained silent. "Rowan I asked you a question" Steve said sharply to her.

"Yes Da" She said softly looking down and nodded. Steve hunched down, adjusting Oliver in his arms as he reached out and ran the back of his fingers against Rowan's cheek.

"I love you Rowan, nothing is going to change that and I know you think we're being harsh on you and maybe we are but it's only because we care so much. You have to follow the rules because they are important and they keep people safe including us. If your mamma or I tell you something it's because we mean it."

Rowan glanced over her shoulder looking back at her mother's arm again, wincing when she realised that it looked bigger than it had done before.

"Da?"

Steve followed Rowan's gaze, his eyes narrowing slightly as he got to his feet.

"Gracie?" He called out, he waited a second and was rewarded with the sound of running footsteps and the appearance of his step daughter in the doorway, a streak of what looked like flour across her cheek and a cuppie in her hand, clearly Grace had decided to get breakfast started for them.

"Yeah Daddy Steve?" She questioned as she came into the room, holding out the drink to Rowan who took it with a smile at her before drinking from it.

"Gracie could you take Rowan and Ollie with you to the kitchen, I just need to take care of your mother." He asked her. Grace blinked, a look of confusion to her face as her eyes dropped down to Danni's wrist taking it in the injury. Steve watched as Grace's lips set in a straight line which told him that not only was Grace peeved but that she would be having words of her own with her sister.

"Not a problem" She told him, reaching out and taking Oliver from Steve she leaned down, hugging Danni tightly, burying her face into her neck before she moved back and kissed her mother's cheek before heading towards the door. "Come on Rowan" She called over her shoulder. Rowan sighed, shooting them a glance before she followed her siblings from the room, her shoulders hunched down.

Danni sighed as she looked down, wincing again a she felt with her fingertips how hot the skin now was.

"Damn it" She whispered with a sake of her head.

She couldn't believe this had happened and one the second day of their vacation. It couldn't have happened at a worse time.

"Let me see it" Steve said quietly, reaching out for her, she let him hold it, hissing as he gently prodded it to see whether anything had been broken. It took a few minutes before he looked up and smiled gently at her, letting her know without word that it was okay. "I think you're going to live but you're going to need to keep it wrapped up with a cold pack for a while Danni." He told her, leaning forward and kissing her forehead when she sighed. He went quickly to their small bathroom, rummaging through the cupboard before he pulled out the medical kit which he knew was always stored there for incidents just like this. He came out, sitting next to her, handing her some painkillers which she took before he proceeded to wrap her wrists up, making sure he kept his touch gentle so not to pain her further.

"This is not how I wanted today to begin" She said with a shake of her head, pulling a face as she looked up at him. "I was hoping we would wake up before the children and… well…" her words trailed off as she shot him a mischievous smile which disappeared when her wrist throbbed. She breathed out slowly, watching Steve as he worked before she spoke again. "You were hard on Rowan, you know she didn't mean it. She's just a baby after all."

"I know but we've tried the gentle approach Danni and it doesn't seem to work." Steve said, meeting her eyes.

"She think you're angry with her" Danni pointed out softly.

"I'm not angry with her Danni, I'm just disappointed that she did it again. I know she's young but her enthusiasm is going to get her into trouble even though she's young. She has to learn to think before she acts." Danni nodded slowly, frowning slightly when he continued to speak. "Not to mention the fact that you're going to struggle to hold Ollie now."

"Oh god" She responded, bringing her good hand up to her nose and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Good thing you have me to do it for you" He commented with a wink, as he lowered her hand, leaning forward and kissing her on the mouth. "Morning by the way." He said moving back, a gleam of amusement coming to his eyes as he stroked his thumb over her cheekbones before bridging the gap between them, this time lingering over the contact, his body weight pushing her back onto the mattress.

"See this is a much better way of waking up to my thinking." Danni commented with a soft laugh

"So painkillers and a cold pack for you today and then what?" He asked her as they both came to their feet, heading over to the wardrobe to get dress and re-join their children.

"I say we keep to your original plan. I've had worse injuries then this Steve and it's never held me back and it's not going to start now" She told him stubbornly, glancing towards him before she looked down at the two outfits which she had on her bed, one a simple V-neck dress and the other a flared out skirt and top combo.

"Don't remind me Danni, I still have nightmares about your close calls, like those brothers dressed up like Zombies who tried to stake you." Steve replied, a dark look coming to his eyes as he thought back to the event he had been thinking of.

"That was definitely not one of my favourite days" She remarked before settling on the easier outfit to put on with one hand, her wrist still throbbing while she waited for the painkiller she had taken to kick on. She let Steve help her with it, enjoying the extra kisses he bestowed on her. Maybe there were some advantages to be injured after all.

"So do you think that Gracie has gone easy on Rowan?" Steve asked, the question causing Danni to shake her head.

"No" She replied simply. "You've got to remember beloved that for a long time it was just Grace and I, we're very…" She hesitated, thinking about her wording for a moment before she continued. "Protective over each other, it's too engrained in us for anything else, why do you think she disliked you so much at first? Rowan will face the brunt of Grace's disapproval for days I'm afraid."

Steve nodded, thinking back to those first days and all the mistake he had made. Maybe the disapproval of her beloved older sister would make his daughter realise how her actions affected everyone.

"Yeah it may be a good thing" He said, meeting Danni's eyes when she shot him a surprised look. "It might make her think more rather than her usual 'do first, ask later' attitude"

Danni stared at him before she started laughing, the sound filling the room, warming him. Hearing his wife's laughter was one of his favourite sounds.

"I'm sorry beloved, its just hearing you saying that of all people. Mr 'I don't follow the rules' McGarrett. Our baby girl is exactly like you Steve" Danni pointed out, shaking her head before she began heading towards the door. "Let's go, we've got things to do" She stated, slipping through the door.

"Yes Ma'am" Steve answered, unable to keep the smile off his face as he followed her out of the room.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	8. Saturday morning - The McGarrett Yacht

All in a weekend

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett and David Williams do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Please note that this story is written with the talented TealRose. Please go and check out her NCIS stories if you haven't already done so.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **Sometimes a weekend away with the family is all that is needed especially when the McGarrett family is involved. (Part of the McDanni Universe, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Off to the funfair we go.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosie Lange (Rilsie)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long.**

 **Please also note that this story is an 'M' rating story.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Saturday Morning – The McGarrett holiday Yacht

* * *

Breakfast was a more subdued affair then it normally was. Danni had to keep her wrist above the table, making an effort not to use it for anything. That was difficult enough without Rowan insisting that she sat next to Danni on the side where she was injured, as though her very nearness was enough to erase her mistake and make Danni well again.

Danni sighed internally when she caught sight of the look which Grace was fixing on Rowan, a look which made Rowan move closer towards her mother. It was a look which told Danni that there would be trouble if she didn't nip it into the bud now.

"So, what's the plan for today, it's too nice to stay indoors." Danni said brightly, looking towards her husband and eldest child, willing them to answer her in an attempt to distract Rowan from her guilt. She waited but all that met her was silence. Grace was too busy brooding while Steve was focusing all his attention on Oliver, keeping the small baby happy and content while he fed him. Danni glanced back at Rowan, smiling down at her daughter before she spoke looking back at the others. "I saw a leaflet yesterday when we were out, apparently there's a big funfair in town that we could go to?"

"A funfair?" Grace demanded, her face brightening up at the suggestion. "Oooo did they have a lot of rides there?" She asked Danni who thought back to the leaflet before she slowly nodded.

"I'm pretty sure they mentioned rides in it, they definitely had a merry go round and a ghost train listed on it" Danni confirmed. Grace grinned at the comment, clapping her hands together before she turned to Rowan and spoke, her previous unhappiness at her sister clearly forgotten in her excitement over the funfair.

"Hey Rowan, we'll have to go on the merry go round together, you're going to love it. Me and Mamma used to always go to funfairs when we lived in New Jersey, it was always so much fun and you get to eat junk food." Grace said to her little sister who brightened up at the words.

"Is Ollie too little to ride too?" Rowan asked curiously, looking towards Oliver who ignored her, his eyes fixed on Steve who had finally looked up from his task and was paying attention to the conversation occurring around him.

"He's too little to go round by himself or with you and your sister Ro but maybe he can go on the ride if your Dad goes with him." Danni told her, silently cheering when she saw no sign of the previous gloom.

Steve lowered Oliver's bottle from his mouth, wiping the small baby's chin with a soft cloth before he spoke.

"I'm game to see how he likes it. Are we going to play some of the games there?" He asked, his eyes flickering towards Danni who nodded at him in reply. He carried on speaking. "I saw the leaflet as well and it said there was going to be some face painters there as well. I recognised one of the names from your last school bazaar Grace. The name was Anastasia, do you remember her?" Steve asked his step daughter, shooting her a questioning look. Grace frowned slightly, chewing on her bottom lip before her eyes widened and she nodded.

"I remember her! She was the one with the awesome dark purple hair, she drew the dolphins on my shoulder the last time. Mamma can I get some more if we have time?" She asked Danni.

"I don't see why not" Danni answered Grace, smiling at her eldest before she focused on Steve, her eyes flickering down to Oliver for a second before she focused back at Steve. "How did he do with the bottle?" She asked. It was one of the first times that they had attempted to feed their son with a bottle. She was still breast feeding Oliver but the weight would have been too much with her injured arm.

Steve laughed softly at the comment.

"He looked at me oddly for a moment but as soon as he tasted your milk he immediately latch on to it. I'm pretty sure the looks he was giving me throughout were looks of confusion, like he couldn't understand why I was there instead of you."

Danni grinned at the comment, glad that Oliver hadn't fought against the bottle, it would make the next few days to easier for them both. She turned from Steve, focusing on Grace, listening quietly as Grace chattered with Rowan, telling her all about the funfairs which she had been to while growing up.

Danni slowly stood up, gathering the plates together and went to pick them up, stopping when Grace appeared at her side giving her a stern look before the younger girl picked the plates up placing them by the kitchen sink before she hurried out the door, clearly intent on getting ready leaving Danni alone in the kitchen with Steve and Oliver.

She moved towards the sink, stopping in front of it and sighed. It had been barely an hour since she had injured her wrist and she was already missing being able to hug her baby.

Steve came to her side, noticing the look on her face and moved Oliver closer to her so she was could lean down and nuzzle her nose against his soft blond hair, breathing in his scent.

"Hello my little Oliver, how's my baby boy" She crooned to him, kissing his cheek and used her good arm to cuddle him as much as she could. He was too young to move much at the moment but she knew that wouldn't last. "I wish I could hold him" She admitted.

"I know love but there are plenty of opportunities. You need to rest your wrist or it will get worse, we'll bring the stroller out with us."

"Yeah I know but I'll still struggle to push the stroller" She pointed out unhappily, brushing her fingertips across Oliver's cheeks smiling when he turned toward her with a happy sound, large eyes focusing on her.

"Well that's why you have both me and Grace, we'll be able to help you. The funfair was a good idea though I can't help wondering whether you picked it because you're having a craving for cotton candy…" He said shooting her a cheeky look when she grinned at him.

"Damn it beloved, you've seen through my plan" She stated, going up on her tiptoes and kissing him softly, lingering for a second before she forced herself to move away and to get on with what we needed to do.

The family quickly got ready to go, making sure that they had everything which they needed to bring, especially for Oliver. Rowan was finally back to her normal, cheerful self, clearly extremely excited about what their plans, looking around her frantically as they walked down the dock.

"Where is it Da?" She demanded.

"It's not here Ro, we need to get a bus to get there." Steve told his daughter, sharing a smile with Danni who held out her good hand towards Rowan who instantly jumped forward and grabbed it.

"Rowan be careful of Mamma" Grace said sternly with a look of warning.

"Yes Gracie" Rowan responded, nodding frantically at Grace who gave here one final look before she moved towards Oliver, taking the pushchair from Steve and moving away from them.

Steve looked bemused for a second before he shrugged and wrapped his arm around Danni's waist as they headed towards the bus area and found the one they needed which would take them directly towards the funfair.

"Look there's some flyers" Grace commented, picking one out and looking at it before she grinned. "Man I love Hawaii" she said happily, the comment causing Danni to roll her eyes even as she grinned.

"See I told you that I wasn't the only one in our family who loved Hawaii. Grace loves it, I know Rowan loves it and give me time and I'll convert Ollie to it as well." Steve promised nuzzling his face against the side of her head, kissing her temple before he pulled back and gave her a mischievous look, a look in his eyes which caused her to shiver. It was a look she was very used to seeing.

"Grace and Rowan might be a lost cause when it comes to their love of Hawaii but Ollie is my baby boy and he'll listen to his mamma when it comes to seeing things beyond this beautiful island" Danni responded turning away from Steve as the bus pulled up beside them. They jumped on, Steve wrestling Oliver's buggy onto the bus while Danni heralded the children towards some free seats near the back. She had just settled down with Rowan perched on her lap when Steve sat next to her, Oliver in his arms.

The journey went quickly filled with laughter and the children talking over to each other in a mixture of English and Hawaiian. They quickly attracted attention as well though people left them alone, clearly recognising both Danni and Steve as members of 50. The recognition worried Danni but seemed to amuse Steve. She waited until they were off the bus, the girls waving goodbye to everyone before she spoke.

"Tell me Steve" Danni murmured quietly to Steve, as she took Oliver from him, adjusting him so he was resting against her good side. "Why exactly do you find it so amusing when people recognise us?"

Steve grinned at her, reaching out and wrapping his hand round the back of her neck, moving closer to her in case he needed to take Oliver from her.

"I find it amusing because they know that we're here which means that there won't be any problems because the last thing they will want is the King and Queen of 50 to be in their business." Steve said, his mouth quirking into a smile as he dropped in the nicknames which most people seemed to refer to Steve and Danni as within the taskforce.

"Well that's true" Danni agreed with a nod. "I think it's safe to say that we have built ourselves a reputation. The last thing I want is for anything to effect this holiday." She stated.

"Mamma, Da" Rowan said, barrelling into Danni's side, a look of excitement lighting up her face. "Let's go, let's go, let's go" She demanded, forgetting about Danni's wrist as she grabbed her bad hand and began pulling her towards the funfair which they could see in the distance.

"Rowan, let go of Mamma" Steve said, immediately grabbing Rowan's arm in a light grip and pulling her away from Danni. His eyes fixed on his wife and the expression of pain on her face. "Danni are you okay?" He demanded, Danni nodded, biting down on her lip thankful when Grace appeared at her side and took Oliver from her.

Rowan tilted her head back, her wide eyes focusing on her father's face with a confused look.

"Da?" She queried. Steve sighed, using his free hand and waving it towards Danni. Rowan followed the movement, her eyes focusing on Danni. "Ohhhhh Mamma… I'm sorry Mamma, I'm sorry" She said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Its okay baby, I know you didn't mean to do it. You just got over excited that's all" Danni replied, smiling at the small girl, blinking back tears of pain, trying to remind herself that she had suffered worst injuries then this in the past. "We're here now so should we go in?" She suggested nodding towards the entrance of the fair which they had just reached.

She reached out and took Oliver from Grace, smiling at her eldest and ignoring the gentle looks which Steve was sending her way, clearly wanting to keep a close eye on the pair of them.

"Ro, come with me" Grace offered as she moved forward and took Rowan's hand in hers, the two of them skipping towards the noise and the lights.

Steve sighed happily as he took in the familiar scent of funfair, distant memories of the time he lived in Maryland with his Uncle coming to his mind.

"Where do you want to start?" He asked his family, keeping his eyes fixed on the girls, every instinct he had on high alert to make sure they were okay.

"Merry go round Da" Rowan pleaded, looking at them with a hopeful expression as she danced from one foot to the next. Steve glanced towards Danni, raising an eyebrow at her questioning. She nodded at him before she looked back at Rowan and Grace, both of whom were clearly waiting for their answer.

"The Merry go round it is then" Danni answered, finally allowing Steve to take Oliver from her.

"You coming?" He asked her, adjusting Oliver in his arm.

Danni looked towards the large ride before she shook her head.

"I'll stay here with the stroller and the stuff" She told him, tilting her head up and accepting Steve's kiss before she pulled back and spoke. "Try and take some photo or a video on your phone beloved, I want to see Ollie's and the girls' reaction."

"You got it love" Steve responded as he turned and headed to the ride.

Danni watched as the four of them got on the ride, Grace choosing one of the pale pink and blue horses while Steve climbed into one of the vehicles, holding Oliver in his arms while Rowan took the seat next to him, bouncing up and down until Steve wrapped his arm around her when the ride started off.

"You here alone?"

Danni groaned silently at the unfamiliar male voice, instantly recognising it as a pick up line. She forced a pleasant smile on her face, keeping her eyes focused on her family on the ride. She rested her hand on Oliver's stroller before she spoke.

"No I'm afraid not, I'm here with my family." She stated, bringing her hand up and waving when she caught sight of Steve and the kids. Her smile widened when she saw the way Steve's eyes suddenly narrowed. A look which told Danni that she had exactly two minutes left to get rid of the guy who was still lingering around her.

"So" The man said, moving to her side, he stood close enough that she could smell his cologne, she wrinkled her nose at the scent, coughing slightly as she wondered whether the man had bathed in the stuff. "Having a family is a good thing" He commented, taking another step towards her, the action causing her slight amusement at the situation to turn to annoyance. "I'm guessing you have a baby because of the stroller? If you have a baby then can I just say that you look incredible?"

"Look, I'm going to stop you there because you're wasting your time and even worse you're beginning to look like a fool. Yes I have a baby, the stroller is pretty much a giveaway there but what I also have is a husband who does not share and who would be extremely happy to kick your ass. Not only that but if you carry on stepping into my personal space then I'll kick your ass myself and trust me when I say you don't want that" She stated, finally turning to look at him with a glare, aware of the merry go round slowly coming to a stop. She allowed her eyes to flicker towards it in time to see Steve, holding Oliver in his arms, moving towards them.

"There's no need to be so aggressive, I was just talking to you, and you're a beautiful woman who was standing by yourself. You can hardly blame a man for trying."

"I may not blame you for trying but I'm pretty sure my husband will blame you" Danni responded, turning to Steve as he stopped next to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into a kiss which made her toes curl.

"I can't take you anywhere" He murmured against her lip, stealing one more kiss before he pulled back and focused on the man. "Can I help you?" He demanded.

"No, it's nothing" The man stated, before he turned and disappeared into the crowd. Danni shook her head, wrapping her arm gingerly round Steve while using her good hand to tickle Oliver who squirmed happily under the attention.

"Where are the girls?" She asked.

"They wanted to go round one more time. Grace moved into the car with Rowan and is keeping an eye on her." Steve assured her, nodding towards the car in question. Danni nodded, knowing that Grace would take good care of Rowan while they were on the ride.

"How did Ollie like the ride?" She asked him.

Steve grinned brightly at the comment, brushing a kiss against Oliver's temple before he answered.

"I don't think he knew what was going on. I haven't seen his eyes go that wide before. He kept looking around him, trying to take everything. I might be biased but I think our son is extremely observant" Steve commented proudly.

"He certainly is." Danni agreed, her eyes focusing on the merry go round as it started moving again. "You know I think this might be the first time we've been alone all day." She stated, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why I believe it is Mrs McGarrett, at least it is if you can count standing in the middle of a funfair with our son as being alone." He commented, twisting round and pulling her against him, dropping his head down and kissing her.

"It's as alone as we ever get" Danni pointed out with a wink.

"Well that's true, do you think when we get home you can speak to your twin and see whether he would be willing to look after the kids for a weekend soon?" He asked hopefully. Danni blinked at the comment, considering it for a moment before she nodded.

"I'll ask him for you, the worse he'll say is no. Have you got something planned?" She asked him curiously, rolling her eyes when he merely grinned at her with a wink.

"Where should we head to now Mamma?"

Danni turned from Steve, a smile coming to her face as Grace and Rowan skipped up to them. Danni considered her eldest question, her heart twisting slightly at the knowledge that soon Grace would be too grown up to do this sort of thing.

"Well there's plenty of options Gracie. We could go on another ride if you wanted or we could head over to the games area and have a go at that? I'm sure that Steve is desperate to win something over there" She stated with a grin at Steve who shrugged at the comment, making no effort to disagree with Danni's statement.

Grace tilted her head to the side, clearly considering their options before she spoke.

"I'm thinking that the Ghost Train over there would be fun." Grace said, pointing out the building to the side of her.

"Ghost train, Ghost train" Rowan chanted.

"The Ghost train it is." Steve said as he leaned down and placed a drowsy Oliver into his buggy before he stood up, wrapping an arm around Danni's shoulder and moved after Grace and Rowan, a wide smile on his face.

This day was getting better and better.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
